Kamiya Family Curse, Season One
by Always have a little Faith
Summary: AU. Rika and Kari. Polar opposites, with so many differences. What do they have in common? Family. A birthday. And being part of a team targeted by an evil Digimon infecting their Partners and turning them against them. Rika/Takato. OC/Kari/TK
1. A Lot Can Happen

**Author's Note:** Okay, so, my first co-written story, I guess. I can't claim the rights for the plot for this one, because my very good and close friend, **Midnight-Avery**, has been along for the ride since day one. That said, we'd like to introduce you to our AU, originally created for an RPG amongst friends. I won't delve much into it, because Rika does a pretty good job in her narration. We hope you enjoy, and that you'll stick around for more, because we've finally decided to share this twisted storyline with you! :) R&R

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing recognizable from Digimon. The only thing we own is the plotline, as well as the OC, Cameron Hunter. If anything changes, we'll let you know.

* * *

**KAMIYA FAMILY CURSE**

**-- Digimon Battles, School Exams and Emotional Overloads --**

**Chapter One:**

_**A Lot Can Happen (In Three Years)**_

Ever heard of Digimon? Not the card game type – the actual living, breathing, "I can step on/crush/blow up your house" types? Of course you have – with all their appearances and world-saving stunts; you'd have to have been living under a rock the past ten years to not know about them.

Greymon vs. Parrotmon – that was only the beginning. Then there was the fight in the Real World against Myotismon, and Diaboromon when he took over the Internet, the thing with the Dark Spores and MaloMyotismon, and, well, the whole thing with the Daevas and D-Reaper three years ago.

If you've come out from under your rock since the last event, well…then you must only know the stories and card games, and haven't actually seen one. Why? Because about three years ago, myself and a few others – we were called **Tamers** – finished off the D-Reaper and all his cronies, only to close the remaining Digital Portals and involuntarily send our Digimon home – permanently.

* * *

_**Three Years Previous – Shinjuku Park**_

"_**But Guilmon's meant to be with me!"**_** Takato had protested, tears streaming down his face as he held Guilmon's In-Training form, **_Gigimon_**, tightly. "**_**He's a part of me! I promised him we would always be together! I **_promised_**!"**_

"_**No, this can't be!"**_ **Rika cried, hugging **_Viximon_** close and burying her face in her fur to hide the tears she refused to show. "**_**I won't let it happen!"**_

"_**You knew, didn't you? You knew this would happen when you scanned Terriermon!"**_** Henry shouted angrily, turning to his father.**

"_**I had no other choice. The fate of the World was at stake. I couldn't let everything and everyone we loved be destroyed, Henry!"**_** Janyu Wong stated.**

**Father and son shared a look before a soft and high-pitched voice cried out from the glowing green bundle in Henry's arms.**_** "Henry!" **_**He looked down at **_Gummimon_**. "**_**Momentai!"**_

"_**Terriermon, no!"**_** Henry pleaded, just as his Partner began to float out of his grasp and through the air, towards the Data Stream that had appeared. Similar things were happening with the others, as Viximon slipped from Rika's grasp, and Gigimon from Takato's.**

"_**Renamon, stay!"**_** Rika exclaimed, tears finally showing as she struggled to hold on. "**_**You can fight this, can't you?"**_

"_**Rika, I know we'll see each other again,"**_** Viximon vowed. "**_**One day…"**_

"_**No, Renamon! Please, I love you!"**_

"_**Guilmon…**_**," Takato sobbed, watching the little red Digimon go.**

"_**We'll play again soon, won't we…Takato?"**_

"_**Yeah**_**," Takato nodded, hopeful.**

**As the Digimon slipped away, their Tamers were left to raise their arms and cry out to their Partners – a hopeless protest to the inevitable.**

"_**Guardromon, I love you, man!" **_**from Kazu, **_**"Marineangemon!" **_**from Kenta, **_**"Bye, Cyberdramon!" **_**from Ryo**_**, "Impmon, we'll miss you!" **_**from kids Ai and Mako,**_** "Thank you, Calumon!" **_**from Jeri and a **_**"Lopmon, don't go!!" **_**from Henry's little sister Suzie.**

**And as the last three – and original three – floated towards the Data Stream, it was they that had the last words, not their Tamers.**

"_**Momentai, Henry!"**_

"_**Stay strong, Rika!"**_

"_**Remember Takato; you promised! You promised…"**_

* * *

Little did we know that we weren't the first who had to give up our Digimon Partners and send them back to the Digital World for saving the Real World. Well, at least, the others didn't know. Me? Well, let's just say I have my sources.

It didn't make it any easier to say goodbye to Renamon, mind you. From my _"sources" _I've heard that it's a long while before the Portals ever opened again, and…that's if they ever did.

Who are my '_sources_' you might ask? Well, normally I'm not really Miss Share-n'-Share, but, well, if you're still part of the population who hasn't been living under a rock, then you might know who Tai and Kari Kamiya are.

You may know them as First and Eighth DigiDestined, a group of kids not unlike us, who saved the Real World a few times too. Well, I don't just know them from hearing those stories, but also because their father – Yuuko Kamiya – is also **my** father.

Yep, the man who left my mom and me when I was about six is in fact the father of two other teens partnered with Digimon. It's a really _really_ long story that I don't much like telling, but to make it short, Kari and I – yeah, born on the same day. Nothing the same about us – mind you. She resembles dad, I resemble mom, simple as that.

The only thing we share are a birthday – February 13th – our **lovely** parents (note the sarcasm), and unfortunately – our siblings. I've never wanted siblings, at all. I was always fine on my own, thanks. So having Kari, plus TWO others? Not my greatest dream, especially since Tai's an annoying older brother, and Alex is a clingy younger sister.

It's why I was glad when dad took them with him when he and mom decided on some "separation" time and why I was in a completely shitty mood two weeks after the Digimon's return to the Digital World.

Yes, I was grumpy enough due to Renamon leaving, but that was nothing compared to my mood when my mother delivered the AMAZING news that she and dad were **finally** settling their goddamn differences after _seven freaking years_! Yep, it's been that long. Pardon me if I don't sound as ecstatic as my mother, but it was not my brightest day when _**he**_ showed up dragging three kids with him.

* * *

_**Three Years Previous – Nonaka Residence**_

"_**Yuuko!"**_ **Rumiko Nonaka yelled with happiness, flinging herself into the arms of her husband – nope, all those years and no divorce had taken place. **_**"It's wonderful to see you here again."**_

"_**It's wonderful to be back, dear,"**_** he spoke just the words to melt her heart, and make them both tear-up with the difficulty of being apart for so many years. It had been hard, on them and the kids, but their culminating fight, different views and so many other things all those years ago had forced their separation.**

**Through the doorway behind him stepped Tai, just brushing 16-years-old and a tall 5 foot nine-ish, his chestnut brown hair still as wild as ever. Goggles set into place; he had just enough time to make proper footing before Seiko Nonaka smothered him with a hug.**

**Last in were Alex and Kari, the 5-year-old holding onto the 13-year-old's hand like a life line. You might wonder how Alex was present, if her parents had split 7 years ago – before she was born. Well, Rumiko and Yuuko had attempted to live together again just over 5 years ago, but it had not worked out (again).**

**But they had left something from their try at being a family – Rumiko had been pregnant again. Once Alex had been born, she had been shipped from one parent to the other over the course of her life, spending it mostly with her father.**

**Kari's brown eyes found Rika's lavender ones with swift speed, and the fraternal twins exchanged a glance that replaced words – any and all '**_**welcome backs'**_**, '**_**it's good to see you**_**', or '**_**how have you been'**_** were swallowed whole and shared across their silent gaze. **

**It was just something they'd adapted to during those holiday meetings. Although apart most of the time, they still shared a sort of bond that left knowledge, understanding and respect for one another that didn't always need to be spoken – something they figured had to do with them being born the same day, or whatever.**

**The reaction from the younger sister was quite different though. The young Alex had always looked up to Rika, and when she saw the redhead she squealed happily and dashed over, squeezing the Digimon Queen into a rib-crushing embrace.**

**Ignoring how such a small child had the strength of a freaking boa constrictor, Rika looked up to see Tai had been freed from Seiko's hug (so THAT'S where Alex got it from!) and nodded his head towards her, running a hand through his hair.**

"_**Still failing to grasp the function of a comb, I see?"**_** Rika quipped, smirking.**

"_**Still a walking ice-dispenser, I see?"**_** he bit back – a common occurrence for the two.**

**It was how things worked. With Kari, it was knowing looks, and the occasional bonding Rika would never admit to, with Tai, it was all quips and banter, and with Alex it was huge hugs and little girl games to entertain the young.**

**And with Yuuko?**

"_**Rika,"**_** her father smiled, finally moving to address her after finishing his hugs and reunions with Rumiko and eventually Seiko. He moved his arms as if to await a hug, but she pulled away from Alex, raised an eyebrow at him and snorted.**

"_**Whatever**_**," and with that, she was gone down the hall, off towards her room.**

* * *

Family Reunions like that are supposed to be fun and heart-warming.

**Supposed to** being the key term here.

Don't get me wrong – my siblings, even if I'd rather be an only child, aren't THAT bad. Tai provides someone to constantly pester and piss off, Alex is entertaining at the best of times, and Kari really is cool – even if we're polar friggen opposites.

But **him?** Ugh, not in a million years was I going to get along with that man.

Anyway, besides the point. Here's something you might find interesting. My family ties are not the only things that allow me to know the details of the other World-Saving-Digimon-Partnered team.

The other? Friendships.

You see, contrary to what most people at my piece of shit Private School of _Miller's Grove High_ believe, I **do** have friends. No, I'm not talking about the Tamers. They're my…um, friends…I guess. But they don't know me as well as my childhood friends.

There's one my age – Cameron Hunter. Blond hair, blue eyes, a real nice guy. You might wonder why such an American-named kid lives in Shinjuku, right? His mom is from around here, and met his dad on a trip to America. Fell in love, moved back here, blah, blah, bah. His mom's also my mom's BFF, hence how we know each other.

But our other childhood friend is truly why both myself and Cameron know so much about the DigiDestined. His name's Yamato Ishida. Everybody just calls him Matt. For anyone up to date on _Digimon Happenings_, you'll know he's one of the original DigiDestined, just like my brother Tai, and one helluva good singer.

Matt and I have something big in common which is why we get along so well – our parents are apart, and we live with one, resenting and completely **not getting along** with the other. Only difference is I've got mom, and he's got his dad.

He's also got a brother. Takeru Takaishi – but everyone just calls him T.K. Now, here's where it gets interesting. Cameron and Matt both attend _Miller's Grove_ with me, as does Matt's brother, T.K, although he kinda hangs with his basketball buddies instead of us – not like we care. When Daddy Dearest (note the disdain) and the three sibs came to live with us for hugs and kisses and to be a happy family (oh GOD, Barney reference, shoot me!), they got enrolled at _Miller's Grove_ ('cept Alex, she gets kiddie school).

So who did Tai hang with? Us of course – he says he hates my insults, but really, he loves them! Naw, see, he and Matt have been best friends, if not hot-headed rivals as well, since they were young.

And Kari? **Not **with us. We're not exactly her crowd. What is? Cheerleader-types. Book-heads. And He-Who-Wears-A-Hat-Resembling-A-Deflated-Beach-Ball, T.K, her _boyfriend_. Yep, that's right folks, Kari Kamiya is off the market (so sorry Davis, you'll have to find someone else to fawn over endlessly).

You see, contrary to popular belief, Tai and Kari didn't really live around here. Sure, they took part in the Digimon Adventures, but they were in the city beside, residing with **him**. Everyone else you've heard of involved with Digimon? Whether it be the DigiDestined of (get ready for the list) Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, T.K, Davis, Yolei, Ken and Cody, or the Tamers of Takato, myself, Henry, Jeri, Thing One (Kazu) and Two (Kenta), Suzie, and Mr. _Too_-Perfect Ryo…we're all crammed in Shinjuku. And basically everyone but me, Matt, T.K and now Tai and Kari attend the local Shinjuku High School. Y'know, the one **without** uniforms.

Why have we not all had some great gathering of DigiDestined/Tamers before? Well, we have, you've just never heard of it because it was _after_ the portals closed, _after_ everyone went home and _after_ our Partners returned to the Digital World. Shinjuku is and always has been Tamer territory, whereas Odaiba (right next-freaking-door) has been the playground for two generations of DigiDestined.

Right, now that all that crap's over and done with, I think it's time I wrap things up, quit talking about the past, and skip three years of siblings settling in, friendships growing, my heart thawing (did I just say that?) and a **serious** absence of Digital anomalies.

So, shutting up now, I present to you just what kinda crap can happen when you're a Kamiya (did I mention that's like, my last name now? _Sometimes_?) and you get stuck with this God-awful family curse that **does not** let you have a normal life.

* * *

_**Present Day – Just outside Shinjuku Park**_

"You saw it, right?" Takato blabbered on as he and a redheaded 15-year-old arrived on the outskirts of the park. His right hand was waving in the general direction of the sky, while the left was at his side, clutching a red-lined D-Arc with fierce determination.

"You saw it, didn't you?" he repeated, this time a little louder to snap Rika out of her daze as she looked up at him – damn that boy had grown in the three years.

"Saw what?" she snapped. She was already having a bad day. Something about her father giving her a hard time about failing a class and possibly making her repeat it this summer – which had officially started yesterday.

"That beam of light!" he prodded, practically hopping up and down. "It's just like the ones for Digital Fields."

"Gogglehead," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and screwing her eyes shut, arms half-crossed. "How many times do I have to tell you that the portals are **not** going to—"

"Hey, guys!" a light voice floated through the air, reaching their ears and making them turn to see three figures running towards them, D3 or D-Arc in hand.

"Oh, for God's sake," Rika muttered, watching as Kari, T.K. and Henry slowed to a stop before them. "Not you too?"

"Did you see it?" Takato asked, not hiding his hope and excitement whatsoever.

"Yeah, just like a Digital Field," T.K. nodded, grinning as well. "I called Matt."

"And I called Tai," Kari put in.

"And they're probably calling anyone else that's not at camp, summer school or…where was it that Mimi went again?" Henry paused, frowning.

"Hawaii," everyone groaned, rolling their eyes at the thought of the 17-year-old laying on the beach, tanning with her (insert whatever color she has it now) hair fanned out in the sand around her – not a care in the world, and basically unreachable.

"Gee, you think she could be a little closer in case something came up," Takato chuckled.

"Gogglehead, seriously, how many times do I have to tell you that—"

"Rika, c'mon, he's just as stubborn as you are!" Kari pointed out with a smile. "As long as you keep scolding, he'll keep hoping."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," the redhead shook her head, leading the charge as she trekked through the tree line, headed for a higher and totally secluded area of the park containing an old wooden shed, some stone sitting steps and one mega block of memories.

Once she reached it, she had to refrain from letting out another exasperated sigh as she spotted almost _everyone_ arriving, D3, D-Arc or original Digivice in hand, on belt or probably in bag.

Matt, Davis and Tai from a soccer game, Yolei and Sora from shopping and Jeri and Suzie from another park. Those not present were, as Henry had stated, either at Camp (Izzy – for computers, Kazu and Kenta – for kicks), at Summer School (Joe, Ken and Cody) or in **HAWAII** (Mimi!!). And Ryo? Well, who knew where the hell that boy was nowadays?

It took only a few seconds of silence for everyone to realize that something was horribly wrong with the setting where their more-often-than-weekly meetings took place. The grass was still green, the trees were still fortress walls, the stone steps were still winding and Guilmon's shed—

Guilmon's shed was in pieces! Wood was strewn about everywhere, chunks had flown left and right, cascading onto the steps or grass or anything, leaving a large dump of wooden pieces where it had been – and a massive cloud of smoke with faded colors.

"Still wanna tell me it's not a Digital Field?" Takato grinned, casting a sideways at Rika, who merely rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, Gogglehead," she muttered.

Before anyone else could comment, a soft glow began for each of the DigiDestined and Tamers, coming from Digivice, D3 or D-Arc and pulsating wonderfully. Quickly all said devices were in the hands of their owners, and the small screen flickered to life, holograms showing readings on their very own Partner.

"What's going on, Henry?" a 9-year-old Suzie squeaked, tugging on her older brother's hand and showing him her pale pink-purple D-Arc. "Why's Lopmon on my screen? Henry? Henry!"

But he couldn't answer his sister. No one could.

They were all too busy staring at what they _knew_ to be a Digital Field, as a figure stepped through. They immediately recognized his spiky brown hair, his azure eyes, and his confident step.

"Ryo?" Rika frowned, and he winked at her, standing proudly before the cloud. "What are you…"

She trailed off with a gasp, the same sound that echoed from the others, as a large group of creatures stepped through the fog around him. As she took each one in, her smile grew and grew. _Fox, cat, wolf/reptile, three dinosaurs, two rabbits, some guinea pig with wings, two birds and humanoid lion. Oh my GOD!_

There was no doubt about it. It was **them**. It was the **Digimon.**

"Takatomon?" Guilmon was the first to break the silence, causing tears of joy to well up in the eyes of all Tamers and DigiDestined present. "Why's my shed everywhere?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, there's the first chapter. Yes, I'm **very** aware that Odaiba and Shinjuku are not side-by-side or near or _anything_, but since this is AU, imagine it is. Most of the changes were explained in the narration, what with the events of Adventure and Adventure Zero Two happening in neighbour city Odaiba, and Tamers happening in Shinjuku. We'll all pretend Zero Two was a year before Tamers, okay? Thank you!

Now, things are set in motion; hope you stay tuned because there's a lot more in store. Also, hope you liked it! You can tell us in a review, right? (grins)

Next:

_**Chapter 2: Let's Go Together  
**_

"_**His name's Millenniummon, and he's **_real _**bad news."**_

"_**He's headed for the school! Hurry!****"**_

"_**Oh my God, Cameron! Are you okay? Are you hurt? ...is that a D-Arc?"**_


	2. Let's Go Together

**Author's Note:** A quick thanks to our reviewers so far, **rogue-scholar07**, **Chaos Blademaster, roguespirit** and **Pyro The Harbinger Of Chaos**. Constructive comments and encouraging words always keep the morale to write going! Thanks guys!

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing recognizable from Digimon. The only thing we own is the plotline, as well as the OC, Cameron Hunter. If anything changes, we'll let you know.

* * *

**KAMIYA FAMILY CURSE**

**-- Digimon Battles, School Exams and Emotional Overloads --**

**Last Time:**

_She trailed off with a gasp, the same sound that echoed from the others, as a large group of creatures stepped through the fog around him. As she took each one in, her smile grew and grew. _**Fox, cat, wolf/reptile, three dinosaurs, two rabbits, some guinea pig with wings, two birds and humanoid lion. Oh my GOD!**

_There was no doubt about it. It was __**them**__. It was the __**Digimon.**_

"_Takatomon?" Guilmon was the first to break the silence, causing tears of joy to well up in the eyes of all Tamers and DigiDestined present. "Why's my shed everywhere?"_

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter Two:**

_**Let's Go Together**_

_Shinjuku Park_

"You…uh, you s-stepped on it, boy," Takato had a hard time getting the words out, blocked by his overload of emotions. Joy. Longing. Excitement. Relief. And an undeniable urge to chuckle at the confused look his Partner gained.

"Awww, but where Guilmon going to sleep now?" the Digimon pouted, causing chuckles and smiles to slide into place on everyone's faces.

And just like that, the confusing tension was broken, and Digimon came roaring out of the rubble and fog to reunite with their Tamers.

"Tai! Tai!" Agumon exclaimed, hopping up and down in front of his Partner and reminding him of the last time they were reunited, when he'd done the same thing.

"Matt, have you skipped your haircut since I left?" Gabumon asked, his slow, calm and rumbling voice carrying amusement that made Matt ruffle some of his Partner's fur.

"Sora, I've missed you so much!" Biyomon grinned, flapping her wings to land beside the redhead. "You can't imagine how bored I was getting listening to Palmon talk all the time in the Digital World!"

"Considering the fact that she's Mimi's Partner, I think I can," Sora smiled softly.

"Davis!" Veemon shouted, leaping at the boy and tackling him to the ground.

"Yolei, it is wonderful to see you!" the bird Digimon was circling his Tamer in the air.

"T.K. I missed ya!" Patamon squeaked, flapping his ears and landing on his Tamer's beige hat. "Still as comfy as I remember!"

"Suzie! I wanna play Princess Pretty Pants!" Lopmon declared, floating over and landing in the young girl's arms, being twirled soon after.

Her counterpart, Terriermon, floated over to the older Wong sibling, impairing Henry's view as he landed on his head and wrapped his ears around his head.

"Terriermon! What are you doing?" Henry spluttered.

"Momentai, Henry!" the Digimon grinned. "I told ya!"

"Kari!" Gatomon cried, leaping into her Partner's arms, her tail swishing about. With a smile Kari reached into her pocket, retrieving a small, round and golden ring.

"This belongs to you," Kari said softly, slipping in onto the tail of her Digimon. Gatomon looked even happier that her Tail Ring was back in place. She'd given it to Kari when they'd been separated after saving the world, telling her to keep it, knowing they would meet again. "I've always kept it close."

With folded arms Rika watched her sister reunite with the small white cat, and something of a crooked smile formed on her lips. "Is that a smile I see, Rika?" a familiar voice mused, and the redhead turned to see Renamon phasing into view.

"'Course not, since when do I smile?" the Digimon Queen countered, and a moment of silence passed between the two before Rika _truly_ smiled, launching herself at Renamon with a hug. "I missed you."

"I told you we'd see each other again."

"Takatomon, I'm hungry," Guilmon pouted, walking up to his Tamer.

"Didn't you eat over there?" Takato grinned, patting the Digimon on its head and remembering what Ryo had once told them about eating in the Digital World.

"Yeah, but they don't have bread that Guilmon likes!"

"Okay, okay," the brown-haired teen chuckled. "We'll get you some bread."

"And a new shed?"

"And a new shed," Takato laughed. "I _promise_."

"Jeri," Leomon was last out of the fog, his tall and towering frame taking two steps towards his Partner. He nodded his head as the young girl's eyes filled with tears.

Unlike the others, she had lost Leomon during the events of the D-Reaper, when Impmon's Mega stage, Beelzemon, was mad with power and attempted to kill Kyuubimon. Lemon had been there to stop him, being mortally wounded and absorbed in the process.

"I thought I lost you," she whimpered, wrapping her arms around him as the others watched. "After Beelzemon…I…I thought you were gone."

"When Impmon returned to the Digital World through the Data Stream, all the data he'd absorbed as Beelzemon was sucked out of him and let loose onto the data waves," Leomon explained. "I found my way to the Egg Village, and was reborn."

"But how did you get here?" Jeri questioned through tears of joy, looking up.

"More importantly, what's going on?" Tai questioned, assuming a leadership role almost immediately. It came naturally to him, but for the past three years it had been a shared role between himself, Davis and Takato. The Goggle Boys.

"I thought the Portals were closed," Sora nodded, looking to Henry, knowing it was his father who had made the decision to do so. The blue-haired boy merely shrugged, just as lost as she and everyone else were – except Ryo.

"I've got bad news," Ryo stated, just as the cloud began dissipating behind him.

_Just like him to show up outta nowhere, bringing shitty news_, Rika thought to herself, rolling her eyes. "What is it this time, Akiyama?"

"Something pretty serious, _Kamiya_," he smirked, using her true family name just to piss her off. Even after three years, she tended to get a little touchy when it was used, especially by _him_. "Something big is coming – like, big as the Sovereigns, big."

"Bad?" Davis asked.

"Extremely," Ryo nodded. "I found out about it a while back, when a Digital Portal opened through my computer. I got sucked through and met up with Agumon, who explained that bad stuff was brewing. When he told me that even the Sovereigns had trouble with this guy, I knew I had to round up the Digimon and head over."

"What's coming?" Matt frowned. "What could be big enough to bug even the Sovereigns?"

"His name's Millenniummon, and he's _**real**_ bad news."

"Millenniummon?" Tai gasped, and Agumon looked up at him.

"Yeah, you remember him?"

"You know him?" Sora spoke up.

"A couple years ago, in between the stuff the younger DigiDestined had to deal with, and the stuff the Tamers went through, the same kinda thing happened. I got sucked into an opened Digital Portal," Tai began explaining. "It's when I first met Ryo. The two of us, with our Digimon, had to go and beat up Millenniummon and his cronies."

"Unfortunately, it doesn't seem like we did him in like we thought," Ryo sighed.

"What's he want?" Davis asked.

"Same thing all evil Digimon that come to this world want," Terriermon stated matter-of-factly. "To make it go boom!"

"Hey, Akiyama," Rika called, crossing her arms. "You said last time you and Tai were here to fight this thing, you, him, Agumon and Monodramon defeated it, right?"

"Yeah."

"So where's Monodramon?"

A somber look crossed the sixteen-year-old's face that almost made her regret asking.

"He uh…he's not coming," he sighed, looking to the ground.

Okay, now she felt _real_ bad for asking. And – she hated feeling guilty. She took a step forward, placing an unsteady hand on his shoulder. "Ryo? I'm—"

Suddenly a tremor shook the earth at their feet, causing several of the teens to fall over, leaning on each other or their Digimon for support. Rika fell forward, and Ryo was alert enough to catch her. This made him smile as he looked at her, and she frowned angrily, pulling away.

A thunderclap sounded in the air, causing the kids to look up and see a large rift had just opened.

It glowed like a dark and eerie rainbow, flickering as it widened. The teens and their Partners could only watch in abject horror as a huge shadow moved through what they could only assume was a Digital Portal.

"Oh my God," Sora breathed, bringing a hand to cover her mouth as they watched a large Digimon exit the portal, it's roar tearing through the airwaves with enough force to rock the earth beneath their feet.

Their eyes went wide as they watched the huge monster fly into view, a towering shadow that covered the sky. It was mostly black, and just so happened to have four long arms, the bulk of it looking like a dinosaur-creature. They soon noticed as it glided through the air that above the black frame of the creature was something of a fuzzy, digitized copy, which glowed yellow and looked more cat-like than dinosaur-like.

And strapped to the backs of the conjoined forms?

There were two huge and immensely scary-looking cannons.

"That doesn't look good," Yolei pointed out.

"Guys," Matt sounded worried, and it caused everyone to look up at the large Digimon, finally exiting the Digital Portal. It roared again, causing the ground to shake, and shot forward, flying away. "It's gettin' away!"

"What _**is**_ that thing?" T.K wondered aloud.

"That…," Ryo sighed, "is what happened to Monodramon."

Rika raised her D-Arc into the air, pointing it towards the large creature. "C'mon, c'mon," she muttered, staring at the holographic display her Digivice was emitting. "C'mon you stupid thing, why won't you—"

She was cut off when the image of the Digimon came onscreen, with the name "MILLENNIUMMON" printed beneath it.

"Millenniummon, Mega-Level Digimon," she read off the screen. "It's a Virus-type, and it's got a mean attack called **Mugen Cannon**. It…"

She trailed off, looking at Ryo. "Ryo, it's the Viral Mega stage of Monodramon's line, isn't it?" With a sigh, he nodded. "His Mega stage without you?"

"Your Digimon is the evil thing?" Suzie gasped, hugging Lopmon until the little Digimon turned blue in the face. The somber and guilty look on Ryo's face was enough of an answer to all.

"Um, as much as I'd like, to, like, find out what happened," Kari began, looking worried. "I don't think that looks good."

They looked up to see that Millenniummon was charging the huge lasers on its back.

"Oh no," several of the kids and Digimon gasped, seconds before the blast rang out in the air and two large streams of red energy flowed forward, rushing down towards the city. A ground-shaking explosion came to life a split second later.

The Tamers and DigiDestined took off at a fast pace, tearing out of the forest and onto the pavement. Despite it being late afternoon, there were still people on the streets, so the kids tried their best to take the side streets and alleyways to head for the column of rising smoke.

* * *

_Miller's Grove High School_

"No…," Kari gasped, seeing the caved-in building that used to be their school.

"Our school!" T.K added.

"YES!" Rika grinned, pumping a fist into the air. Everyone turned to look at her with a questioning gaze. "Have you _seen_ those ugly ass uniforms?"

"What's wrong with our uniforms?" Kari frowned. "I personally kinda like them."

"You would," Rika scoffed.

"Uh, guys," Tai called attention. "Our school just blew up, could we focus please?"

"Its summertime, it's not like anyone's in there, right?" Davis pointed out.

A scream pierced the air as a woman came running out of the school entrance – or what was left of it. She held her knees tightly, taking long and steady breaths when she stopped and reached them.

"Miss Mizuki, are you alright?" Kari spoke up, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"The school…an earthquake…and some…some creature…class…," the woman gasped out between breaths, forming a broken sentence. "Students trapped…ran to…get…help…"

Suddenly, Rika and Matt's eyes widened, and they exchanged glances.

"Oh God!" they gasped, taking off towards the school entrance – or what was left of it – Renamon and Gabumon hot on their tails.

"Hey, wait up!" T.K called as he and the others followed.

"Sis, what's going on?" Kari yelled.

"Don't you remember who had to take Miss Mizuki's summer school classes for failing math?" Rika skidded to a stop, turning to face the brunette just inside the doorway.

"Oh God, _Cameron_!" she gasped, clasping her hands in front of her mouth.

"If there was summer school today, there's probably more people here!" Sora pointed out, joining them alongside the others.

"Okay," Tai began, once again assuming his leadership role. "We should split up, cover more ground and get everybody out before this place collapses!"

* * *

_Miller's Grove High School - West Hallway_

"Cameron!" Kari and Rika yelled together, sifting through the dust that swirled out of the Math classroom door. A cough escaped both of them as they pushed further, Ryo, T.K, Takato and Henry stepping in with them. Their Digimon remained in the hallway, not wanting to crowd the room.

"God, this place is a mess," Rika muttered, kicking a fallen ceiling tile out of her way.

"I know, it's worse than that time Akemi made that stupid volcano for his science project and it blew up," T.K mused, earning a glare from the redhead. "What?"

"Could you focus, here, Beach Ball Head?" she snapped. "One of my best friends is probably in this awful mess!"

"Sorry," he whispered, grimacing at Takato, Henry and Ryo, who were alongside him.

"Beach Ball Head?" Takato mouthed, frowning. T.K merely grinned and pointed to his hat. "Ah."

"Ri…Ka…?" a weak voice came from beneath some rubble. "Only you'd call…him that…"

"Cam?!" the redhead gasped, rushing towards the sound of his voice. She managed to lift a large piece of wood out of the way, but the rest she could not move. They were definitely too big. "Cam, it's gonna be okay…we're gonna get you out. Just hang on, you'll be fine. We're…"

She trailed off, struggling on the wait of a large ceiling beam. "Renamon, get over here and—"

She was cut off when spots of flooding green light emanated from between beams. She frowned, taking a step back as the glow got brighter.

"What's going on?" Takato asked aloud.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of the same green light, causing the teens to shield their eyes against the brightness. Dust came flying everywhere, causing the kids to cough as well, waving hands through the air for it to clear.

When they could see clearly again, gasps escaped all their mouths as they stared at the sight before them. The rubble had been blown to the back of the class, cluttered against the wall and desks. In the center of the classroom was the handful of students who had needed to take the summer Math course.

And in the middle?

Cameron, sitting beside a large dinosaur-like creature that wore samurai-style armor and had yellow-golden skin. The creature was holding its arms out, as if it had been shielding the kids from the rubble and had blasted it all away.

But it was what was in Cameron's hand that had the Tamers and DigiDestined gasping.

Glowing dark green and little display shining just as much as the triangular gem fitted into the apparent Digimon's head was a D-Arc.

"Cameron?" Kari frowned. Her D3 beeped, making her look at it and watch as the display screen came to life, showing a picture of the Digimon and it's stats. "Ryudamon. Rookie-level Digimon. It's a Vaccine-Type Beast Digimon, empowered by a Samurai Spirit."

"That's where the armor comes from," T.K commented.

"Since when he is a Tamer?" Ryo whispered to Henry and Takato, who shrugged.

"Since now, apparently," Henry answered.

"Uh, guys," Cameron spoke up, his blue eyes traveling the group in front of him. He noticed the Digimon in the background, and the Digivices his friends held. He'd heard the stories from Rika, Matt and the others, but…hadn't these things disappeared and gone home three years ago? "What's going on?"

* * *

**Authors' Notes: **Okay, finally done number two. It's kinda boring, but trust me, action and storyline totally picks up starting next chapter! We promise! Tell us what you think about it so far, and we'll totally send you a preview of the next chapter! Thanks!

Next:

_**Chapter Three: The Showdown  
**_

"_**Um, aren't those three supposed to be, like, dead?"**_

"_**No Blue Cards, no Crests, no Digi-Eggs. We're screwed!"**_

"_**I'm leaving...in a week..."**_


	3. The Showdown

**Author's Note: **My many **many** thanks to **roguespirit**, my sole review last chapter, as well as favorites/alerts by **MadHatCat, s-s-l, Chaos Blademaster, Cyber-Porygon, Frozen Triplets, Zulag and roguespirit.**

**Disclaimer: Midnight-Avery** and **I** own nothing recognizable from Digimon. The only thing we own is the plotline, as well as the OC, Cameron Hunter. If anything changes, we'll let you know.

* * *

**KAMIYA FAMILY CURSE**

**-- Digimon Battles, School Exams and Emotional Overloads --**

**Last Time:**

"_Since when he is a Tamer?" Ryo whispered to Henry and Takato, who shrugged._

"_Since now, apparently," Henry answered._

"_Uh, guys," Cameron spoke up, his blue eyes traveling the group in front of him. He noticed the Digimon in the background, and the Digivices his friends held. He'd heard the stories from Rika, Matt and the others, but…hadn't these Digimon things disappeared and gone home three years ago? "What's going on?"_

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter Three:**

_**The Showdown**_

_Miller's Grove High School_

"Cameron, when did you get a D-Arc?" Takato asked, but the confused look the other teen offered him was enough to say he too had no idea.

"It just...appeared…," Cameron breathed, staring at it in awe. "Is that normal?"

"Of course it's normal," Ryudamon stated, finally speaking up. His voice was gravelly, yet contained the pride and finesse of a samurai. "I'm your Partner, you're my Tamer, and the D-Arc links us together."

"Look, there's more of them!" one of the huddled students whispered, pointing to the doorway where they could spot the other Digimon.

"Wow, Digimon!" another hissed excitedly. "I haven't seen one in years! Not since that big pink monster downtown!"

"Aren't they all supposed to be on the other side?" Cameron frowned, glancing at Ryudamon. "Isn't he?"

"It's a long story," Kari smiled sweetly, grabbing his arm and ushering him towards the door. T.K. regarded their contact with a curious eye. "We'll have to explain it later. Right now, we have to get everyone out of here and to safety!"

* * *

_School Courtyard_

"Is that everybody?" Sora asked as she spotted the teens coming from the summer classes' hallway. She and the others had gotten the teachers out and some personnel and it seemed like the Kamiya sisters and the boys had gotten the students.

"We got everyone out of the West End," Kari nodded, before she noticed the eyes of the others trail to the new Digimon amongst them and the D-Arc in Cameron's hand. "Yeah, we can't explain that, cuz we don't know either."

"Found him like that," T.K added.

"You guys are making me sound like a crime scene body," Cameron muttered, despite the half-grin gracing his face.

As anyone not having a Digimon partner ran for the safely marked spot across the street where a few police cruisers were already gathered, another ground-shaking roar ripped across the sky, causing the teens to look up.

"It's Millenniummon!" Tai shouted, causing everybody to tense up. The Tamers and Digidestined knew this was going to be tough, but they were prepared for anything the Mega-level Digimon would bring.

Or at least, they thought they were.

When three all too familiar and all too frightening figures emerged from a Digital Field in the sky behind Millenniummon and hurtled towards the earth – the teens realized they were not prepared for **everything**.

The three Digimon landed on their feet with loud thuds that rippled across the surrounding streets, knocking things over and almost wiping the teens off their feet.

Suddenly, all three Kamiya siblings found themselves shaking one way or another.

"No…," they breathed, feeling pure fear for the first time in years…truly, since the last time they'd seen these Digimon in battle.

"**SkullGreymon, Myotismon, IceDevimon…take care of the humans and their pathetic Partners,"** the Digimon in the sky ordered, his deep and rumbling voice coming out like thunder rolling across the skies. **"I gave you life, now end theirs."**

"Our pleasure," SkullGreymon growled, flashing yellow eyes narrowing in on Tai and Agumon. He stood by the edge of the football field, whilst IceDevimon, red eyes locked on Rika and Renamon, floated on the soccer field, and Myotismon, perched atop the roof, had his blue eyes centered on Kari and Gatomon.

"Um, aren't those three supposed to be, like, dead?" Suzie questioned, tugging on her brother's sleeve.

As Millenniummon began circling above, high in the sky like an ominous symbol, Tai glanced at his sisters, who nodded. As one, the three siblings and their Partners started off towards their destined opponents, only to be stopped by Matt's voice.

"Hey, Tai, am I gonna have to hit you?" Matt called, causing the original Goggle Boy to turn back. He knew what Matt's statement meant; because the other two times the blonde had had to hit him were when Tai had lost it in battle, doing something completely frantic or stupid.

"He's my problem to deal with," Tai replied.

"We're Digidestined, we're friends, we're in this together," Matt chuckled, shaking his head. "All this time without Digimon fried that code or something?"

"Besides, without our crests, the Digimon can't go higher than Champion. One Champion against a kind of screwball Ultimate? Bad odds," Sora pointed out.

"And we don't have Calumon or the Blue Cards," Takato added, looking to Rika.

The three Kamiya siblings exchanged another glance, another nod, and looked towards the group of longtime friends before them.

Immediately, Tai assumed a leadership role like earlier. "Matt, Sora, Davis and Yolei, with me against SkullGreymon. T.K, Jeri and Suzie with Kari to take on Myotismon, and Takato, Henry, Cameron and Ryo, help out Rika with IceDevimon."

"I don't need—" Rika began saying, but a stern look from her older brother shut her up. She crossed her arms with a huff. "Fine, whatever."

"Sound good?" Tai asked, looking at everyone, and then his sisters, who nodded. "Alright, let's get rid of these guys!"

They split up into the three groups, their Digimon following as they headed for their targets, who stood and waited, grins on their malicious faces.

"I don't understand why Tai thinks I need help," Rika muttered, running ahead of the four boys tailing her, Renamon phasing in and out as she ran beside her. "IceDevimon isn't even a threat like the others. He's only a Champion!"

"C'mon, Wildcat, you know nothing's ever that simple!" Ryo called from behind her, and she glared over her shoulder.

"What are you even doing here, Akiyama?" she questioned, whipping out her Digivice and flipping the top of her car holder open with a swift movement. Digivices and cards were in hand for Takato and Henry as well.

"Your brother told me to help."

"Yeah, but you don't have a Digimon."

"Shit," Cameron cursed, his grip on his Digivice tightening. At the questioning looks sent his way when they skidded to a stop near the towering Ice Digimon, he grinned sheepishly. "I'm new at this. No DigiModify cards."

Ryo produced his card pack then, handing it to the blonde, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Rika, a smirk plastered on his features. "See, told you I can help, Pumpkin."

Takato noticed Rika's fists clench at the name, until her knuckles turned white and her urge to hit the other Tamer rose. So he decided to step in, placing himself between the two with a defensive stance.

"Look, Ryo, this is dangerous without Cyberdramon with you, you know that," he explained, playing to the other boy's survival instincts of being either squished by IceDevimon, or pummeled by Rika.

Apparently he understood, and took a step back, backing off with hands raised. "I'll be near if you need me."

"Unlikely," Rika scoffed as he turned and darted off to a safer area. She did however offer Takato a grateful smile, and a soft "Thanks" that only he could hear.

Henry noticed Cameron looked nervous. "You okay, bud?"

"New to this, so, not really."

"It's just like the card game, don't worry."

For further demonstration, he exchanged a look with Rika and Takato, who nodded, each holding a card in hand.

"**DigiModify! Digivolution Activate!"** the three teens chorused, each swiping their card through the D-Arc's reader following their unique movements. Cameron had heard about the times they'd done this, but never actually seen it up close.

He watched in awe as a soft glow surrounded Renamon, Guilmon and Terriermon.

"**Guilmon Digivolve to…Growlmon!"**

"**Renamon Digivolve to…Kyuubimon!"**

"**Terriermon Digivolve to…Gargomon!"**

"_Cool_," Cameron breathed, watching the three Digimon rush off towards IceDevimon.

* * *

"My how you've grown," Myotismon cackled, looking down from the roof towards Kari and Gatomon. Close to her was T.K, fists clenched, Patamon flapping beside him. Close by were Jeri and Leomon, Suzie and Lopmon.

"You're supposed to be dead," Gatomon growled, trusting her gloved-paw in his direction. "DigiDestined and Tamers around the world combined their powers to beat you!"

"True as that is, my master took kindly to me and revived me," he grinned, showing off his pointed teeth.

"Master?" T.K chuckled. "Since when do you play second fiddle?"

Ice blue eyes narrowed at the boy, before the Ultimate Digimon's arm shot wide, bats pouring from the blackness within and shooting towards the teens. "**Grisly Wing!**"

Reacting quickly following Suzie's frightened scream, T.K gripped his Digivice, which began to glow a faded green.

"**Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon! Angel Rod!"** swiftly, the tall angel spun his golden staff around and around, knocking the offending bats away.

"Gatomon!" Kari called, and her Digimon took her cue, leaping through the cloud of vanishing bats and heading for Myotismon, hissing.

"**Lightning Paw!"** the cat Digimon yelled, her gloved right paw glowing as she reached Myotismon, smacking him across the face. She flipped through the air, landing on the edge of the building not far from him, listening to the dark chuckle she left in her wake.

"Really, Gatomon, you can do better," Myotismon taunted, turning on her with swift movements, grabbing her around the neck and squeezing tight.

"Gatomon!" Kari yelled worried, clasping her hand around her Digivice. "Oh no…"

"**DigiModify! Digivolution Activate!"** Suzie squeaked, her nine-year-old voice ringing clear through the air as she swiped the card handed to her by Jeri moments before. The young girl had never actually done this before, relying on Lopmon to do it herself.

But she was older now, and planned to help anyway she could, even doing something she hadn't done before.

Nor had she ever seen the Champion form of Lopmon.

"**Lopmon Digivolve to…,"** The little brown bunny stated, glowing soft purple-pink as her change took place. Suddenly, she was larger, taller and not as harmless-looking. She'd gone from brown fur with pink accents to purple fur with white accents, had gained yellow overalls, and held two large metal claws in her hands. **"Turuiemon!"**

"Wow, you're so pwetty Lopmon!" Suzie grinned, her childish innocence shinning through even in the most serious of battles.

"Thank you, Suzie," she nodded, her ears flapping with the movement. "Now, stay back."

With a swift run she kicked off, leaping through the air towards Myotismon and his captive, yelling** "Gauntlet Claw!"** She thrust her metal claw out, slicing through the air and catching the inattentive Ultimate on the shoulder.

It cut through the blue fabric of his suit, and caused him to roar in pain, turning his now blood red eyes on the purple rabbit. Unfortunately for him, she was quick enough to be gone by then, hopping to the other side, where another **Gauntlet Claw** attack ravaged his arm.

With a hand not holding Gatomon he swatted the rabbit Digimon away in annoyance, only to be caught in the side of the head with a heavenly blast of light. **"Hand of Fate!"** Angemon cried again, landing a consecutive hit in the same place, causing the vampire Digimon to stumble.

* * *

"Agumon!" Tai yelled, watching the little yellow dinosaur come hurtling towards the ground beside him, having tried to attack on his own. "How many times have I told you not to do that?!"

"Sorry…Tai…," his Partner rasped, looking up at the crouched DigiDestined. Beside him stood Matt, who looked down, a silent request hanging in the air.

"Go for it," the Goggle-wearing teen nodded, passing the leadership role to his blonde best friend. Matt smiled gratefully, before looking to the others around them.

"Alright guys, let's do this," he stated, clutching his Digivice firmly until it glowed softly of his colour. They did the same. "Digivolve, you guys!"

"**Gabumon Digivolve to…Garurumon!"**

"**Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon!"**

"**Veemon Digivolve to…ExVeemon!"**

"**Hawkmon Digivolve to…Aquilamon!"**

Soon enough the towering skeletal Digimon found itself surrounded by four Champions, two in the air and two on the ground, all carrying fierce determination. He wanted the little yellow one and it's Partner, but these four blocked his path, as did their humans.

With a growl he resolved to move them, taking a step back to cement his position, aiming his fish missile. **"Dark Shot!"** The orange missile shot from behind him, heading towards the two birds in the air.

They flapped their wings, removing themselves from its path and letting it fly harmlessly into the sky, where it exploded. His attention drawn to his attack, the two ground-dwellers took their moment to shine.

"**Vee-Laser!"**

"**Howling Blaster!"**

An orange and X-shaped blast hit the skeletal Digimon in the side, quickly followed by a concentrated blast of blue ice. It caused SkullGreymon to stumble and stagger a foot, something he did _not_ enjoy.

"**Double Dart Shot!"** It roared, this time firing off two orange missiles, each heading for one of his attackers. Garurumon and ExVeemon's eyes widened, and they turned tail, trying to avoid the oncoming threat.

* * *

"**Dragon Wheel!"**

"**Exhaust Flame!"**

"**Gargo Laser!"**

The three attacks hit the unsuspecting IceDevimon square in the chest for the third time since their fight began, and this time, it floored him. The evil Digimon hissed in pain, looking down to see a hole had been formed by the attack.

His eyes narrowed. It was only a small hole, it had only deleted the slightest amount of data – he could manage.

But as he rose to his feet, he quickly realized he could not, noticing the fourth teen had finally joined in, standing with his friends.

"**DigiModify! Hyperwing Activate!"** Cameron shouted, finally having perfected a kind of flourish with his card swipe he liked. The D-Arc shone forest green, and a set of six silvery-white wings sprouted on Ryudamon's back.

The Digimon kicked off the ground and soared through the air, almost as high as Growlmon's head, and shot towards IceDevimon. The frosty opponent merely grinned evilly, raising his hands towards the Digimon. **"Frozen Claw!"**

A blast of blue ice shot out from either skeletal hand and raced towards Ryudamon. However, they never damaged him.

"**Helmet Reversal!"** Ryudamon yelled, the samurai-style helmet covering his yellow head suddenly gained a greenish glow, and flipped over, the pointed ends sticking down rather than up.

The ice blasts were drawn towards the glowing helmet, and struck it dead-on, only to be reflected like a giant mirror and thrown back at the enemy, hitting him square in the chest and causing the rip the others had created to widen significantly. Apparently being hit with your own attack is _not_ a good thing.

IceDevimon shrieked in anger and pain before falling backwards, unable to stay up. He reached one skeletal hand to his chest to find the hole was no longer small and insignificant, but large and _widening_.

The data was slipping off into the air, little by little.

"No!" he roared, his red eyes finding the Tamers and glaring at them. "I will NOT be deleted again!"

"Sorry, seems so," Rika shrugged with a smirk, crossing her arms. "If only you'd put up more of a fight like SkullGreymon or Myotismon. But then again, they're Ultimates, and you're only a Champion. That's why you wanted me, right? To Digivolve?"

"My revenge…," IceDevimon growled, grasping at the ground and trying to pull his dissipating body up. "I must…have it…"

"Only fools believe revenge is profitable, IceDevimon," Kyuubimon shook head, standing at Rika's side.

_No…I must have…my revenge…must destroy…them…must be….stronger!_

"Millenniummon!" IceDevimon yelled, his voice carrying into the sky, where the evil Mega Digimon was still circling, fading in and out of view. "Give me strength! I can destroy them! I _will_ destroy them!"

"What pleasant thing to hear," Cameron muttered, standing alongside his friend and Digimon. Although it was still weird to think of himself as a Tamer, he was slowly adjusting. At least he'd managed to master his card swipe fast enough.

The four friends looked up to the sky, and seeing no response from Millenniummon, ruled out anymore trouble from IceDevimon, watching from afar the other battles taking place.

But this was to their peril as they did not see a strand of pure black energy fall from the sky, hit IceDevimon in the chest, and slowly reload data into him, closing the ever-widening gash.

For a moment it seemed that was all to be had, but suddenly, he gained an ethereal glow, and felt the power surge from deep within. He grinned. So, this was what Digivolution felt like.

Within moments he was taller, bigger, stronger and faster, and Rika's scream ripped through the airwaves as she was plucked from her place and dragged back towards the Ultimate Digimon that was _MarineDevimon_.

"Rika!" Takato yelled.

* * *

Simultaneous cries of **"Meteor Wing!" **and** "Blast Wings!"** rang out in the air, as small flaming meteors and flames in the shape of rings shot forward from wings or beak, cascading through the skies and colliding into two orange missiles.

The missiles blew apart in a shower of fire, and the resulting shockwave was enough to send the two bird Digimon spiraling through the air, and floored both ExVeemon and Garurumon.

But at least Matt and Davis were relieved to see their Digimon were no longer being chased by huge orange missiles.

"What are we gonna do?" Davis questioned, his voice almost a whine as he turned to Matt. "That thing is huge, and way strong. Me and Yolei don't have Digi-Eggs, and you and Sora don't have crests. Oh, and Ken's not here!"

"Yeah, thanks, Davis, I get it," Matt sighed, watching their Digimon get to their feet and narrowly avoid being hit by a huge skeletal claw. "We're screwed."

"We have to have hope!" Sora encouraged the boys, and her words were echoed by Yolei's determined nod.

"Wrong brother," Matt commented, since they all knew his brother TK had once carried the crest of Hope, as well as its Digi-Egg.

As SkullGreymon roared and whipped his skeletal claw towards the ground, planning for it to land on Garurumon and ExVeemon, something slammed into his side, causing him to actually topple over.

In the dust created by the fall, a tall and fully-powered-looking Greymon emerged. The four teens grinned – Tai and Agumon had recovered and were right as rain.

"Dude, am I going to have to hit _you_?" Tai questioned, running up, Digivice in hand. "When d'you get so negative?"

"Around the same time his dad started forcing him to visit his mom more often," Sora answered, biting her lip when Matt shot her a look. "Sorry. Slipped out."

"Yeah, okay," Matt chuckled, a wry smile creeping onto his face.

"**Nova Flame!"** Greymon growled, his voice echoing on the school grounds as a huge blast of fire shot from his mouth. It struck the rising SkullGreymon on the side of the head, causing him to stumble.

This attack was followed by one from each of the other four Digimon, all aimed at the chest or head of the Digimon. In a huge blast that caused tons of dust and explosions, the attacks hit their mark.

"Hey, Matt, I have an idea," Tai stated, looking at the blond. "Think Garurumon has enough cold in his ice attacks to flash freeze an attack from Greymon and the birds?"

"He might, why? What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of breaking some bones, really," Tai grinned, and quickly, Matt caught on to the equation, gaining a grin of his own.

"Is that good?" Yolei whispered, tugging on Sora's sleeve and pointing at the two. "Them. Scheming. Good? Or bad?"

"If it stops this evil guy from rising, it's good," Sora smiled softly, watching the boys fondly. They broke from their scheming and turned to look at the girls.

"We need Birdramon and Aquilamon to use their fire attacks alongside Greymon's Nova Flame and aim for SkullGreymon's weak spot, just below his missile."

"We can do that," Sora nodded, as did Yolei, and they relayed the message to Birdramon and Aquilamon, who circled just above them.

"Hey, what about me?" Davis whined, having heard bits and pieces of their plan and knowing he hadn't been mention. "What do I do?"

Matt and Tai exchanged glances, and grinned – _evilly_. They transferred this mischievous grin to Davis, who gulped.

"Why don't I like that look?" He winced, trying to shrink away. "Guys…?"

Next think he knew, Davis was holding onto ExVeemon's back for dear life, hooked on between his Partner's white wings as they flew as fast as they could, doing zigzags through the air above SkullGreymon's head and drawing his attention.

As his skeletal arms attempted to swat the Digimon a third his size like a giant fly, Davis yelled: "I hate their plan!"

As the poor Goggle Boy hung on for dear life, Tai, Matt, Sora and Yolei snuck around back, their Digimon following closely. Despite being such a large and menacing opponent, it seemed he was not very bright, never having heard of the term "_distraction!"_ nor possessing a certain thing called '_peripheral vision_."

"Ready everyone?" Tai questioned, scanning them with an expectant look.

"Ready," they nodded.

"Fire!" Tai shouted, and it seemed to not only be a rallying cry, but a fitting call as simultaneous cries of "**Nova Flame!"**, "**Meteor Wing!**" and **"Blast Rings!"** echoed through the air, each sending a different attack solely of fire towards a darker bone placed beneath SkullGreymon's missile.

A roar unlike any other ripped through the air as the skeletal Digimon suffered mass burning in his hind-side. But it was not the end. It was quickly followed by a rapidly spreading chill that ravaged his body shortly after a huge **"Howling Blaster!"** met its ears (wherever those were).

The chill spread upwards, as did the ice, until a large third was covered, immobilizing him. "Davis, ExVeemon, you're up!" Tai called up to the pair, who came flying towards them, understanding.

"You ready, bud?" Davis asked, holding onto his Partner tightly. "Give it everything you've got!"

"Got it," ExVeemon nodded, slowing to a stop mid-air, SkullGreymon's half-frozen body before him. **"Vee-Laser!"**

The X-shaped blast powered up, glowed fiercely and shot out of his chest, crashing into the iced part of his enemy. With the flash freeze making the bones even weaker, ExVeemon's attack ripped right trough, sending the evil Digimon crashing to the ground – in pieces that quickly dissolved into data.

"Awesome!"

* * *

"Be careful, Angemon!" TK pleaded, flashing of a childhood horror coming to mind as he watched his Digimon duel with Myotismon here, much like he had with Devimon so many years ago.

He was the only one fighting now, because Gatomon had been tossed aside and back to Kari, weakened, when Myotismon had become so frustrated with the holy Digimon he'd had to take him on. The blonde's girlfriend kneeled in the grass nearby, Gatomon cradled in her arms.

Not far behind was Suzie, hugging Lopmon, who'd had her share of battle before being tossed aside as well, De-Digivolving. The only one who had not taken part, and who still stood far back, clutching at the arm of her Digimon – was Jeri, with Leomon.

As soon as the battle had begun, and Leomon had wished to assist the others, Jeri had sternly told him no, tears in her eyes, refusing to let him go.

They all knew why.

After Leomon the first time, it was highly unlikely Jeri wanted to experience it again, nor did she wish to fear for him.

TK understood it perfectly; it was why he had refused to let Patamon fight for some time after he'd sacrificed himself to kill Devimon. But now? Well, he kinda wished he had some help.

"Hold on, Angemon!" he called again, keeping hope (it _was_ his crest, after all). "I know you can do it!"

Kari watched from her kneeling position, holding onto Gatomon. "He's trying so hard," she said aloud. "He refuses to lose the battle."

"Well he _is_ doing it for you," Gatomon chuckled, causing her to look down at her. "And you know how he feels about losing. If he does, he's afraid he'll lose Angemon too."

"I know…," Kari sighed.

"Kari…," Jeri's quiet voice reached her ears, and she looked up to see that the redhead was slightly bent over, and was much closer now, hands clasped together at her chest, where she held her Digivice.

"Yes, Jeri?"

"TK…he…he lost Angemon before, right?" she questioned meekly.

* * *

**Authors' Notes: **Okay, so, this is TOTALLY not where it was supposed to end! But, given that the full chapter wound up being like twenty bloody pages in my excitement of writing a three-way Digimon fight scene, I had to separate it. However I'm almost done the next half, so you guys aren't left hanging for too long.

I do have one request though, review! I want to know how I'm doing with the fight scene, if it seems anything like one you'd see on the show, and if this is still interesting. I do promise the story picks up, really. I just have to set some stuff, and I'd like to hear your feedback on it. Flames will feed the partners of two Goggle-Heads, but will still be read, and reviews will be replied to with a **preview** the next chapter!

Next:

_**Chapter Four: Rewarded with Bad News**_

_**"**__**The Digital World isn't safe, and soon, this world won't be either. You won't last. None of you. This is greater than anything you pathetic humans have ever faced."**_

_**"**__**Do they truly know you, Rika? Do they know what lies beneath, in the darkest corners of your mind?"**_

"_**I...I'm leaving. In a week. I'm sorry..."**_


	4. Rewarded With Bad News

**Author's Note:** My thanks to my reviewer, **Lord Pata**. Glad you liked it.

**Disclaimer: Midnight-Avery** and **I** own nothing recognizable from Digimon. The only thing we own is the plotline, as well as the OC, Cameron Hunter. If anything changes, we'll let you know.

* * *

**KAMIYA FAMILY CURSE**

**-- Digimon Battles, School Exams and Emotional Overloads --**

**Last Time:**

"_Kari…," Jeri's quiet voice reached her ears, and she looked up to see that the redhead was slightly bent over, and was much closer now, hands clasped together at her chest, where she held her Digivice._

"_Yes, Jeri?"_

"_TK…he…he lost Angemon before, right?" she questioned meekly._

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter Four:**

_**Rewarded With Bad News**_

_Miller's Grove High School_

"Yeah," she nodded. She hadn't been there when it happened, because it was early on in their DigiDestined days, when she had not yet become the eighth DigiDestined. But she'd heard the stories, from her brother, Matt, Sora, even TK himself…

* * *

_**Eight Years Previous – Digital World**_

"**Be careful!"** _**a young, eight-year-old TK yelled, watching his newly Digivolved Digimon fighting the huge Devimon.**_

"**I'll get him, relax,"**_** Angemon vowed, beginning to glow so brightly.**_

"**C'mere, pretty boy!"**_** Devimon cackled, reaching out towards him.**_

"**I'll stop you!"**_** Angemon yelled, dodging the large black hand and thrusting his glowing fist forward. **_"Hand of Fate!"

_**The blast that sprung forward from Angemon's fist was unparalleled in brightness, and it sped forward, smashing right through Devimon's chest, and creating a solid beam that continued on for several miles out at sea.**_

_**The force of the attack was so powerful, that the island was engulfed in pure white light. But the DigiDestined didn't noticed; they were too busy staring up at the pair.**_

_**Darkness and Light – both **__**fading**__**.**_

_**Devimon was beginning to dissolved into bits of black data, but the horror, was that Angemon, too, was dissolving. Only his data was white, and pure.**_

"**You've used up all your power, that's not very smart, Angemon."**_** Devimon knew. They all knew it. And it brought a wave of tears to TK. **_**"Now you are no use to anyone. You can't get away from the Dark Forces, evil is everywhere. So don't savor your victory."**

_**With one last maniacal laugh, Devimon vanished completely.**_

"**Angemon!"**_** TK yelled, tears streaming down his face. Angemon glanced down at him.**_

"**TK…,"**_** he began, the data stream of deletion reaching his neck now. **_**"I'll come back again, if you want me to."**

_**And with that, he was gone, the rest of him being engulfed by the white data stream and fading away. TK's tears worsened, and he screamed his Digimon's name.**_

* * *

"But he came back," Kari finished explaining to the intently listening Jeri, who was now crouched beside her. "They didn't know he could be reborn in a Digi-Egg then, but TK still took it hard. He's been afraid of losing him since."

"But he's been fighting," Jeri said, looking up at the Angel Digimon and his fierce Partner. "He's been battling the forces of Darkness anyway."

She made a decision then, and stood up, Digivice in one hand, and a card plucked from her deck in the other. **"DigiModify! Power Activate!"**

Leomon began to glow with this new surge of power, and with a smile directed at Jeri, he took off towards battle, unsheathing his sword. It glowed as he leapt through the air, heading towards Myotismon, who had his back turned as he fought Angemon.

"**Beast Sword!"** Leomon roared (quite literally), swinging his glowing sword down upon the evil Digimon's head. Myotismon heard the yell and turned; just quick enough to bring up a fist to catch the sword, no matter how much it hurt as it tore into his skin.

But again, he left himself exposed – this time to Angemon – and Gatomon took her time to act. She sprung forward despite her aching limbs and her Partner's worried cry, and began to glow a soft pink color. Suddenly, a beam of the same color shot out from her trail ring as the glow intensified, and passed right into Angemon.

In a bright lightning fast flash of light, Gatomon became Salamon, collapsed into Kari's arms again, and Angemon seemed to be filled with so much more power. He grinned, nodded at her and Kari, and then reeled his fist back.

"**Hand of Fate!"** he called, his voice clearly more determined than usual. The blast that erupted from his fist was much brighter than usual, a mix of two beams – one yellowish-orange like usual, and the other pink-white, like the beam Gatomon had shot towards him, and like one from an attack Angewomon was capable of delivering.

The combined attack shot right through Myotismon, avoiding Leomon on the other side, and causing the vampire Digimon to cry out and fall to his knees, letting go of Leomon's sword.

As Leomon back off and Angemon transformed back into an exhausted Patamon, Myotismon growled, trying to stand with obvious effort considering the giant hole in his chest.

"This is not over," he hissed, glaring at the teenagers and Digimon before him. "Millenniummon has great plans. The Digital World isn't safe, and soon, this world won't be either. You won't last. None of you. This is greater than anything you pathetic humans have ever faced."

And with his last breaths, he turned to Salamon and Kari. "Wizardmon was only the beginning," he smirked. "Once you're gone, you won't come back either."

And with that, he was gone – merely a dust storm of data that floated away, unused and unloved, hopefully never to reform and be seen again.

"Thank you," Patamon squeaked, looking at Salamon from his place in TK's arms.

"You too," she grinned.

* * *

"Rika!" Kyuubimon yelled, watching her Tamer be pulled high above the ground, tightly grasped in the tentacle-like hand of MarineDevimon. **"Dragon Wheel!"**

The flaming attack sped towards the large blue and white Digimon, but he smirked. **"Evil Wind!"** he spat, and black winds shot out of his tentacles, colliding with the vulpine Digimon's attack and destroying it. "Nice try, Foxy, but you're no match for me. I'm the last there is, and the best."

"Last there is?" Henry frowned, looking around the school grounds. He spotted SkullGreymon vanishing into data, a pile of bones and ice, and Myotismon disintegrating into data as well. He exchanged glances with Cameron, who'd seen it too, and the boys looked to their unofficial leader. "Takato!"

The goggle-wearing boy turned back, looking worried for Rika, and inquisitive towards the boys at the same time. "MarineDevimon's the only one left!" Henry informed him. "The others have finished off SkullGreymon and Myotismon."

Takato nodded, and turned to glare up at the Ultimate before him. "Looks like you're all alone, now," he pointed out.

"True, but so is my prize," he cackled, holding Rika up for emphasis. The redhead squirmed in his hand, trying to hit it and be released. "She's all alone in this world, and she needs someone who understands her."

"She's not alone, she's got us," Takato glared.

"Hm," MarineDevimon seemed amused by this – extremely amused. He stared at the redhead in his grasp. "Do they truly know you, Rika? Do they know what lies beneath, in the darkest corners of your mind? About the daddy issues and feelings you hide so well from the world, even your Partner?"

Rika gasped at first, staring incredulously at the large Digimon, before her eyes narrowed and slated into a firm glare. "You know nothing about me," she hissed.

"Really?" he chuckled. "I may not, but Millenniummon does. He knows all about you humans and your pathetic excuses for partners."

"Do _not_ call Renamon that!" she shrieked, slamming her fist onto his hand, only to accept that it only amused him, and did not cause any pain.

"You wish to pain me, dearest Rika?" he inquired, a devilish smirk spreading onto his features. "Let me show you pain."

He pointed the pain of his free hand towards Kyuubimon, and as fast as the fox Digimon was, she couldn't escape the black sludge that came at her following MarineDevimon's yell of **"Dark Deluge!"**

It hit her dead on, and she yelped in pain, skidding into the ground and dirt and grass, and the force of the attack caused her to return to Renamon. She fell on her side, and whimpered, black sludge sticking to her fur.

"Renamon!" Rika screamed, and MarineDevimon grinned.

"Such a pretty voice," he said, making everyone dread his next move.

He tightened his grip on her, and Takato's blood ran cold at the scream that pierced the air, coming from Rika's mouth.

"Rika!" he yelled, fists clenching. "Put her down you slimy, sea-dwelling, undeserving excuse for a Digimon!"

It was not often that Takato let his anger get the best of him. Not since the incident with Megidramon. But this time? He was _mad_.

His friends knew it, because his words caused Henry and Cameron to blink several times, exchanging glances. He was _never_ mean to Digimon, he respected them wholeheartedly, and admired them. He _never_ insulted.

"And just what will you do about it, human?" MarineDevimon laughed.

Takato's eyes narrowed, and Growlmon was at his side in an instant, pupils thinned into viral slits, a characteristic that Takato's gained soon after as he clutched his Digivice tightly, a card in his other hand.

"Let her go, or else," Takato growled, his voice reaching a _dangerously_ low pitch.

"Henry, what's he doing?" Gargomon asked his Tamer. "Growlmon's already proven he sucks against him."

"Gargomon," Henry spoke, in the same warning tone that was characteristic of him when he was scolding Terriermon for saying something without thinking.

"What, it's true!" the Champion raised his cannon-arms in defense. "And you guys don't have Calumon, or the Blue Cards. What's he expect to do? Glare him to death?"

"_Gargomon!"_ there was that scolding tone again, raised ever so slightly.

Despite Gargomon being right about them not having Calumon or any Blue Cards, that didn't stop Takato from hoping, from praying and from concentrating on the random card in his hand.

"Please," he whispered, staring straight ahead, never losing Rika from his sight. "I want to protect her. I want to help her. _Please_."

Suddenly, the card began to glow – glow that one true _blue_ color they all knew too well, and he smirked, knowing it had happened just like before, all those years ago, when they were fighting the Devas.

* * *

_**Three years previous – Downtown Shinjuku**_

"_**I wish we had some kind of idea what to do!" Takato gulped, looking up at their Champion Digimon, getting roughed up by the huge, pig Deva, Vikaralamon.**_

"_**Actually, wishing's not a bad idea," Henry stated, holding up a regular card and looking at it. Takato and Rika exchanged a glance, but didn't speak up. Henry closed his eyes, concentrating. "I want to protect my sister…"**_

_**Rika caught on as she saw the card glow, and brought up one of her own.**_

"_**I want to protect my family," she whispered, and her card began to glow too.**_

_**Finally, Takato, seeing that the friend on either side of him could do it, chose a card of his own, bringing it up and closing his eyes as well. "I want to protect the whole darn city!"**_

"**DIGIMODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"** Takato yelled at the top of his lungs, swiping the glowing Blue Card through his D-Arc with fierce determination. Growlmon grinned toothily, feeling the power overcome him.

"**Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to…WARGROWLMON!"**

The winds picked up as the large Digimon landed with a huge _thud_ on the grass, making a huge print in it. Before Takato could even begin to tell his Partner that he had to be careful not to hit Rika when attacking, he was plucked from the ground, landing with a thump on a flat part of WarGrowlmon's shoulder cannons.

He hung on as his Digimon took to the air, kicking off and heading straight for MarineDevimon.

"Takatomon," WarGrowlmon rumbled, glancing over his shoulder for a brief moment. "Catch Rika."

Before he could ask what it meant, WarGrowlmon collided with MarineDevimon. The force of it was enough to knock the other Ultimate off balance, and lose his grip on Rika. The girl screamed as she barreled towards the ground, and Takato understood.

He leapt off WarGrowlmon's back, and was quite glad that they weren't that far away from the ground. Also, he was happy he'd learned to take a fall a _long_ time ago.

And lastly, he was grateful that in the three years since the Digimon had left and their lives had returned to normal, Takato had hit growth spurt after growth spurt, including puberty, which brought on that useful little change called upper-arm strength.

He managed to grab onto her waist and twist them mid-air in such a way as to roll when they landed, stopping a few feet further. _Her_ on top of _him._

When they both recovered from the adrenaline rush of falling and tumbling and the heat of battle, they realized what an odd position they were in, and their cheeks burned scarlet.

Blood pounded in the ears of both teenagers, and they pegged it down to left-over adrenaline. Yeah, that was it. Whatever it was, it drowned out the sound of Henry and Cameron's snickering, as well as the **"Atomic Blaster!"** that WarGrowlmon unleashed, hitting MarineDevimon at point blank range and obliterating him.

Then it seemed like the world returned to the two teenagers, sounds, senses and all. Quicker than Takato could ask if Rika was alright she peeled herself off and shot to her feet, brushing off her clothes.

She coughed a little, hoping to get rid of the redness in her cheeks, before extending a hand to help him up as well. He took it, gratefully, and grinned shyly as he was pulled up.

"Thanks," he dipped his goggle-clad head, smiling a little.

"No…," she whispered, loud enough that he could hear her, at least. "Thank _you_. If you hadn't…"

"It's okay," he stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder, knowing how hard it was for the proud to admit to being saved by anyone, let alone thanking them.

The silence was broken between them when Henry and Cameron came up, the recently De-Digivolved Terriermon, Ryudamon and Guilmon with them, the latter helping a woozy-looking Renamon.

Rika grinned, stepping up to her fox Digimon and astounding them all as she rushed forward to hug her.

* * *

It was a few hours later when the whole group of teens was gathered at the Kamiya household (which had been called Nonaka household until three years previous, of course).

Millenniummon had escaped, true, but their experience at the school was still a victory. They'd gotten everyone to safety, been reunited with their Partners and relived the heat of battle alongside them, as well defeated three nightmares from the past.

They'd even gained a new Tamer.

All the teens were currently inside, as well as the Kamiya family, which included parents Rumiko and Yuuko, little sister Alex (Suzie was overjoyed to be reunited with her friend in order to show off Lopmon) and grandmother Seiko.

The only person not present was Rika.

In the main room where the Tamers and DigiDestined were gathered, Cameron and Matt sat together, discussing their worry over their childhood friend.

"This isn't like her," Matt pointed out, before Cameron gave him a funny look. "Okay, so, maybe it is. But…she's changed. She doesn't mind being here, right?"

"Momentai!" Terriermon giggled as he ran by, being chased by Guilmon.

"It's probably because of what happened today with IceDevimon," Cameron sighed. "I think he might've gotten to her a bit."

"What'd he do?"

"Oh, the usual, tell her she's alone, not understood, keeping her feelings hidden, that sort of thing," Cameron numbered off, before looking at Matt directly for the last one. "And, y'know, mention the shit issues with you-know-who."

Matt's eyes immediately darted to Yuuko Kamiya, who was sitting with wife and kids, looking completely at ease, as if nothing were amiss.

"Usual spot?" he inquired of Cameron, never taking his eyes off the man.

"Yep," the other blond nodded, and Matt got to his feet.

"Be back soon."

* * *

"Hey," Matt said casually, stepping out onto the back porch, where Rika leaned against a post on the step, watching the pond in behind her room.

"Hi, Matt," she didn't bother to look up. She knew.

"Okay, either Renamon told you I was coming, or you're physic," he chuckled, taking a seat next to her.

"Neither. Cam's already come to see me, and no one else besides you two would bother."

"That's not true."

"Sure it is."

"_Rika_," he sounded exasperated as he spoke her name, but the smirk on his face betrayed that. He sobered up quickly, turning a serious eye on her. "Listen, I spoke to Cameron about what happened."

"What happened?" she prodded, refusing to look away from the pond to him, knowing what was coming.

"With Ice—MarineDevimon."

Ah. So there it was.

"It's fine, just a little game of words," she shrugged. "And, y'know, the kidnapping."

"Rika."

"Matt."

He sighed, running a hand through his blond locks. "Look, if you want to talk about it—"

"Which I don't."

"_If_ you _do_," he repeated, louder, this time with a half-smile. "I'll listen, Cameron'll listen. And so will the others. Like Kari. And Takato."

Rika was about to protest, when she recalled what had happened today. When MarineDevimon had taken her, and Renamon had been unable to rescue her, Takato had stepped up, taken complete control, and stopped at nothing to get her back.

She knew the boy rarely ever lost his cool, but today he had been _mad_. Really mad.

"It feels nice," he said suddenly, breaking her from her thoughts as he leaned back against the post with her. "Having them back."

"It does," she nodded. "It's been way too long."

"I know, I almost thought I was forgetting the sound of Gabumon's voice."

"How could you, it's just as annoying as yours!" she countered, a smirk finally coming to her lips. He fake pouted, placing a hand over his head.

"Oh, and I suppose you and Renamon are all fun and games?" he teased back. "The both of you speak monotone, all serious, no fun."

"You know just what to say to a girl, huh?" she stuck out her tongue – a rare sign that she was truly letting a soft side show, allowing more childish features to overcome her. There were very few moments, and even fewer people who could accomplish this of her.

Her sister Kari. Her childhood friends Cameron and Matt. And, a handful of times over the years, hanging out at Guilmon's hut with her, hoping deep in their hearts to catch a glimpse of something red – Takato.

Again her thoughts had fallen back to him, and it unnerved her. Why? Why was her mind doing this.

Straying away, she returned to reality, looking to the blond. "Hey, Matt, can I ask you something? And, you can say no if you want to, I mean, I'm not even sure why I'm asking since you and Sora—"

"_Rika_," there was that warning tone again. And for a moment she believed she was a little green and white bunny, who had spoken something of a rude nature only to be scolded by his Tamer.

"The Moonlight festival, it's on the twelfth, right?" she began, staring at the pond as she was unable to look at him without wanting to turn red. "Would you, maybe, like to go, I mean, I know you're with Sora so I totally understand, but we could go as friends and—"

"I'm…it's complicated, with me and Sora," he sighed, causing her to look up.

They'd seemed fine recently, hadn't they?

"A lot of things are kind of complicated at the moment, and…I don't think I'll be in town for the festival."

"What do you mean? Since when are things to weird?"

"Rika, I…I've been meaning to tell you, but…I," he stammered before taking a deep breath. If he could tell Sora, the girl he cared about most, and his best friend Tai, he was able to tell his childhood friend – even with the fear that she could probably beat him to a pulp for leaving it this long. "I'm leaving."

* * *

**Authors' Notes: **Aaaand there we go! Sorry it took me longer than expected to post this second part, I was completely distracted by other things, as well as just plain lazy. Anyway, excuses aside, tell me what you think, and I'll send you a preview of the next chapter!

Next:

_**Chapter Five: Airports and Tree-forts**_

"_**Next week, which is why I won't be here for the festival. I…I've known for…a couple of weeks, actually."**_

"_**This is stupid, why isn't she here?"**_

"_**I thought I might find you here. Decided to skip out on the goodbyes, huh?"**_


	5. Airports and TreeForts

**Authors' Notes:** Any further chapters will only be uploaded after we get some _reviews_. Please and thank you, let us know how we're doing.

**Disclaimer: Midnight-Avery** and **I** own nothing recognizable from Digimon. The only thing we own is the plotline, as well as the OC, Cameron Hunter. If anything changes, we'll let you know.

* * *

KAMIYA FAMILY CURSE

**-- Digimon Battles, School Exams and Emotional Overloads --**

**Last Time:**

"_A lot of things are kind of complicated at the moment, and…I don't think I'll be in town for the festival."_

"_What do you mean? Since when are things too weird?"_

"_Rika, I…I've been meaning to tell you, but…I," he stammered before taking a deep breath. If he could tell Sora, the girl he cared about most, and his best friend Tai, he was able to tell his childhood friend – even with the fear that she could probably beat him to a pulp for leaving it this long. "I'm leaving."_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five:

_**Airports and Tree-forts**_

_Kamiya/Nonaka Residence_

"What do you mean, _you're leaving_?" she frowned, confused by his sudden statement.

"My, um, my dad, he got a promotion. It's real big, and it pays good…"

Her glare only intensified, and he struggled to continue without breaking. _God the girl can glare…_

"The only problem is that it's kind of out of town," he went on. "And, well, it's kind of, um, going to be for a while…"

"You're stammering like an idiot, Matt, c'mon," she ordered.

"We're going to live with my mom," he said finally, with a deep and final sigh. Sheesh, even telling Sora hadn't been this hard.

Then again, she didn't have an awesome right hook.

"Ah," Rika nodded, staring out at the pond.

Matt was unnerved by her answer. You'd think that someone who'd just told a naturally violent individual would be overjoyed that she wasn't about to throw a fit. But Matt?

No way José. An unnaturally calm Rika was a shitload more dangerous than a pissed off one.

"When do you leave?" she asked, her voice still calm and even.

"Next week, which is why I won't be here for the festival," he told her.

"And how long have you known?"

She still wasn't looking at him. God, this was maddening!

"I…I've known for…a couple of weeks, actually…"

And that was when death reared its head. No, wait, it was just Rika. Who was, wait, what? _Smiling_?

Oh hell no.

"I'm the last to know, aren't I?" she questioned, her voice gaining an edge to it no matter how calm and serene she looked. "Everyone else is aware, even if it's minimal, and Sora and Kari have already braced themselves."

With a solemn expression, Matt nodded. "Are you, uh, mad?"

"Exceptionally," she breathed, standing in one swift movement. He followed, hoping not to meet a fist as he did so.

But when he met her eyes, even from his height, he noticed they were a mix of sadness and anger. "Aren't you the lucky boy, getting to live with a mother you aren't exactly glue-and-paper with?"

"Hey, if you can live with your dad for three years straight, I think I can manage my mom for however long this lasts," he shrugged, torn between happiness that she was reacting so well, and fear that she was doing just that.

"Hmph," she crossed her arms, leaning against the wooden post of the deck and almost reminding Matt of Renamon.

"You're going to hate me, aren't you?" he mirrored her pose, if not loosening it, this time leaning against the wall behind him.

"A little bit, yeah. But not because you're leaving," she elaborated. "Because you left it this long to tell me, and made everyone keep quiet about it. Really, Matt, why? Did you think I'd go ballistic on you?"

"Well…"

"Ah, you did," she chuckled. "You and Cameron know me better than anyone, and of all people should know I wouldn't do that, not unless you were, say, Ryo, or one of the moron triplets."

"I know, it's just…I don't know what I was thinking."

"Or if you were at all," she snickered, causing him nudge her with his foot.

"Hey!"

"You're leaving, and I'm mad, I've got to get it out at some point."

"Look, I'm sorry I left it this long. Really."

"I get it…," she sighed, looking out at the pond and then back. "How did Sora take it? Hell, how did my sister take it when TK told her?"

"It was rough for both of them. Kari told him she couldn't do it, couldn't do the long distance relationship, especially since she didn't know when we're coming back," Matt replied. "It would be easier if we could still access the Digital World, they could meet up or something but…"

"And Sora?"

"We're going to try," he said, almost proudly.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the redhead's lips. "That's good. At least she's not completely losing you. And she's still got people here. And Kari too."

"So do you, y'know."

"Yeah, I know. But not people who understand like you and Cam do. No one that I can talk to like that."

"Sure there is. You seem to be forgetting you have a sister, and a brother, who both care about you. And then, there's Takato."

Again Rika's mind drifted to what happened at school that day. She shook it off, pushing herself off the post. "Don't forget to write or whatever, okay?" she didn't even wait for him to answer before walking back inside, putting on a shield of pretend enjoyment of the celebration inside.

Matt watched her go with a sigh, just as Renamon phased into view. "I'm not sure whether I should be happy she reacted like that, or, y'know, worried."

"I am certain she will calm down," Renamon assured him.

* * *

"I'll miss you," Kari whispered through tears, wrapping her arms around TK's neck. He sighed longing, embracing her. They'd had a week to finalize this, but even then, it hurt to have him go. To have things end like this.

"I know, I'll miss you too," he told her, squeezing her tiny frame in his arms.

A similar occurrence was happening a few feet away with Matt and Sora, the only difference being the state of the relationships. The rest of the DigiDestined and Tamers watched the tearful goodbye, as they all stood in the interior of the airport.

Kari stepped back and into her brother's comforting embrace, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Sora was on his other side under his right arm, smiling sadly at Matt.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them while you two are gone," Tai promised, and both boys knew he would. He loved them both.

"Yeah, and I'll take care of Kari too, TJ!" Davis grinned, attempting to wrap an arm around Kari, but Gatomon hissed slightly, and he back off, almost falling over.

Kari sighed, looking at the group around her. She then glanced up at her brother. "I can't believe she's not here. It's stupid, why isn't she here?"

"It's okay," Matt spoke up. "I didn't expect her to, anyway."

He stumbled as he pulled something from his backpack, and handed Kari a letter. Sora smiled, she knew what it was. She'd helped him write it.

"Can you, uh—"

"Sure thing," Kari nodded, smiling softly.

Nodding his thanks, he looked at Takato. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh, sure," the goggle-wearing teen accepted, following Matt away from the group. Cameron stopped them for a moment, telling Matt he was off after getting an important call, and that he hoped he'd have a good trip.

When they were out of earshot of the group, the two boys stopped.

"Despite what was in that letter, Rika's going to be pissed," Matt began with a sigh, leaning back against a wall. "_Majorly_."

Takato simply nodded, unsure of where this was going.

* * *

The wind was calming, at best, at such an altitude. That's why the three of them had built the tree fort at this level, all those years ago.

Rika sat in her corner, leaning against the wooden wall, her eyes closed. She trusted Renamon to warn her of anything approaching, since she was around somewhere, hidden amongst shadows and between lines of reality.

_Rika…_

"Yes, Renamon?" she spoke, her eyes still closed.

_May I ask something of you?_

Her silence was enough of a go-ahead.

_Why did you not accompany the others to say goodbye?_

"Really, Renamon, that's a stupid question. You know I'm not one for any kind of sappy goodbye," Rika grimaced, wrinkling her nose at the very thought of how teary-eyed her sister and Sora must be right now.

_I still believe it might have been…_

"Renamon?"

_Someone approaches._

Before Rika could ask who it was, the words "_Semper Fi!_" reached her ears. She cocked one eye open to see a head of blonde with green eyes poke up over the edge of the tree-house, grinning.

"Hello, Cameron."

* * *

"Look, the reason I wanted to bring this up to you is because I've noticed, over the years, how she's changed," Matt was saying. "It's thanks to you, y'know."

"Well, you guys…and Henry…I mean it's not just me…," Takato stammered.

"I know. But you two have been spending a lot of time together recently, and have been getting closer—"

"Oh!" Takato exclaimed, turning red in the face and waving his hands in front of him. "No, it's not like that!"

However much his heart wanted different, the goggle-wearing teen would deny such things.

"_Sure_ it's not," Matt smirked knowingly. He placed a hand on Takato's shoulder. "Look, just take care of her alright?"

"I promise," Takato vowed, and deep in his heart he knew he would. No way was he telling _anyone_ harm Rika. Nuh-huh, not on his watch. "No way is she getting hurt."

"Good," Matt grinned. "Because if you slip up, I'm flying right back and kicking their ass, and _yours_, okay?"

Takato gulped, but cracked a grin when Matt laughed. "Deal."

* * *

"I thought I might find you here," Cameron stated as he climbed up into the tree fort, dusting his pants off before sitting next to the redheaded Tamer. "Decided to skip out on the goodbyes, huh?"

"You know sappy tear-jerking goodbyes aren't my thing," Rika reminded him, opening her eyes fully to look at her long-time friend.

"Good point."

There was a silence before he nudged her with his elbow. "So, looks like this tree fort only has us now, huh?" He grinned, fully aware the other DigiDestined and Tamers knew nothing about it.

"Well, just means no more going to Matt to talk about your crush on my sister," she snickered, nudging him back.

"Dude, what will it take for you to stop saying I like Kari?"

"For you to stop saying I like Gogglehead," Rika replied.

"Sorry, I must always speak the truth," he shrugged, smirking.

The glare he received would normally deter most from teasing her, but Cameron knew better. Her glare faded into an amused smile. She bonked him on the head, and they laughed.

As long as they stuck together, they'd be okay.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Usually moron twins are what Rika calls Kazu and Kenta, but considering this is a joint story with the DigiDestined, she's omitted to add Davis into the bunch. Also for anyone who doesn't know it, Semper Fi means "Always Faithful" and is the motto of the United States Marine Corps. Reviews will merit another chapter, and a preview of it before I upload._


	6. Sabotage

**Author's Note:** A mighty thank you to **FireFairy219**, **Frozen Triplets**, **Lord Pata **and **fangsangel** for their reviews. An ever bigger thank you to **Frozen Triplets** for suggestions at the roots of this chapter, the sibling relationship building is credited there.

**Disclaimer: Midnight-Avery** and **I** own nothing recognizable from Digimon. The only thing we own is the plotline, as well as the OC, Cameron Hunter. If anything changes, we'll let you know.

* * *

**KAMIYA FAMILY CURSE**

**-- Digimon Battles, School Exams and Emotional Overloads --**

**Last Time:**

"_Dude, what will it take for you to stop saying I like Kari?"_

"_For you to stop saying I like Gogglehead," Rika replied._

"_Sorry, I must always speak the truth," he shrugged, smirking._

_The glare he received would normally deter most from teasing her, but Cameron knew better. Her glare faded into an amused smile. She bonked him on the head, and they laughed._

_As long as they stuck together, they'd be okay._

* * *

**And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter Six:**

_**Sabotage**_

_Kamiya/Nonaka Residence_

_Dear TK, how are you?_

_Things are going well here so far, even if it's only been a week and a half. Its weird not having you or Matt around, but we're all slowly adjusting._

_By the way, you know how you were teasing Rika about doing badly in History class? Well, guess what, she's been forced to take summer classes. But since our school blew up, she's taking them at the school the others go to. Come the fall, mom said me, Rika and Tai are going to be enrolled there, and Cameron says he convinced his parents to let him as well._

_The Digital Fields that my sister and the Tamers dealt with three years ago have returned, and so all of us are pitching in and engaging in frequent battles._

_You know me, I'm not one for fighting, but…working alongside everyone really is fun. It brings memories back, you know? It's different from what we used to do back in the Digital World. The Digimon come through and there's cover in the fog to fight, and then we just make sure to send them (or their data if it gets too rough) back home with our Digivices._

_My brother talked to Izzy in an e-mail from his computer camp, and the boy genius says that the readings of Digital activity he's getting from Shinjuku are INSANE._

_Oh, and I almost forgot, you'll never guess who walks Rika home after her summer classes every day. Takato! It's still weird to see, and she says she hates that he does it, but I KNOW she's lying. :P_

_Anyway, tonight's the Moonlight Festival and I plan to drag Rika along no matter what she bitches about, so I've got to get ready. I'll e-mail you again later this week._

_Love you,_

_Kari._

The brunette re-read her e-mail, and frowned, erasing the "love you" from her e-mail and re-read it again. There, that was better.

It was still a little weird, not to think of TK and her…together. But, she told him she couldn't handle a long-distance relationship, and she planned to stick to her word.

It would be too hard, she knew it. Too hard to wonder if he was alright, or anything like that. Especially when they had no idea when the boys were coming back.

She'd get used to it in time.

She turned off the computer and made her way from the room, heading down the hall. She stopped at her brother's room first, a soft smile appearing on her lips as she watched him battle with his hair and a comb.

"Trying to look nice for someone in particular, Tai?" the girl grinned, leaning against his doorframe.

He paused in his movement and turned, halfway through a glare. "Kari."

"Tai," she mimicked, before breaking into a teasing grin. "I'm just saying, you _did_ invite her to the festival…y'know, alone?"

"Oh, yes, because babysitting my kid sisters and their little boyfriends while she merely accompanies me is _really_ alone," he rolled his eyes.

"You've been spending too much time with Rika," she commented. "You've become just as cynical as she is."

"I heard that!" someone roared from down the hall.

"Love you too!" Kari yelled back happily. She turned back to her brother. "Oh, and they're not our boyfriends, silly. We're going as friends, duh."

"Same here," he muttered, turning back to his mirror and fighting his stubborn hair with the comb. She smiled again, slipping out of the room, letting past a sarcastic 'sure' as she went.

* * *

_Rika's Room, several minutes later_

"Goddammit I am _not_ going!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Hell no!"

"Hell yes!"

"I'd rather face the D-Reaper than go to this stupid festival!"

"Bite your tongue! You would not!"

"Yes, I would!"

"No, you wouldn't! This is going to be tons of fun!"

"No!"

"Please, Rika?"

"NO!"

"God, would someone make up their freaking stubborn minds, _please_?" Tai groaned, slamming his palm onto his forehead. "I have to drive you there, and I'm not waiting forever!"

Both sisters turned to him, and the looks they wore told him he was about to get a fierce teasing. He guessed it was something along the lines of 'what's the matter, Tai, wanna hurry up and see Sora?' so he hurried past, raising his hands to stop anything.

"Listen, this is easily settled. Rika, weren't you originally planning on going anyway?"

She blinked, for a moment confused by how he would know this. When he spoke his next words, her eyes narrowed. "You know, a promise to Matt?"

"You went through my things, didn't you?" she hissed, fists clenching. "You found the letter, _didn't you_?"

"Uh…heh…," he cleared his throat, a tad uncomfortable. He knew a pissed off Rika was not something pretty to deal with. "I was just…looking out for you."

"Uh-huh," she glowered, but suddenly her vision of her brother was obscured by her sister, who wore an extremely large puppy dog face.

"Please?"

* * *

_Shinjuku Park – Moonlight Festival_

"I can't believe you dragged me here," Rika muttered, tugging at her dark blue kimono. Unfortunately for her, it was tradition for _all_ of them to be wearing kimonos, girls and boys, as well as the wooden shoes. "I hate you."

"One day you'll thank me," Kari grinned, proudly wearing her pink kimono.

"Hah, fat chance."

Tai followed his sisters, a smile on his face, silently laughing at their debate. It had been a little while since the three of them had had an outing as such, and it felt nice. He'd much rather have been able to bring Agumon along for the fun, but since it was a public festival, he couldn't.

Poor little guy was stuck at home with Gatomon and Renamon.

"Hey, Tai, you in there?" a soft voice broke him from his thoughts, and he looked right to see Sora was now walking alongside him. She must have just gotten there.

"Oh, hi!" he snapped out of it, grinning. "Sorry, I was sorta lost in my mind there."

"What mind?" Rika shot back at him, causing him to make a face at her before paying attention to Sora again.

"Um…how're you holding up?"

"Fine," she nodded. "I got an e-mail from Matt today. He and TK are adjusting good with their mom, TK more of course. He says hi, by the way."

"Say hi back, whenever you talk to him next."

"Tai, it's called a phone, or a computer, and if I remember, you have both at home, correct?" she smirked, causing him to chuckle.

"Point taken."

Just as they passed under the overhanging banner that read "Moonlight Festival" and signified the entrance, they located Takato and Cameron, as well as Henry and Jeri.

"Hi everybody!" Kari grinned, waving enthusiastically. They were all in kimonos, and by now it was obvious they had all chosen their Digivice colors, because when it came to wardrobe color schemes, they could sometimes be as anal as Power Rangers.

Takato wore red, Henry in a pale green, Cameron in a darker one, Jeri in a soft orange, Tai in a dark one, with little suns, and Sora in a pale red.

"Oh lord, you invited _more_ people?" Rika groaned, face-palming. "It was one thing with family – and Sora, because she's along to accompany the 'babysitter'…but…more? Really, Kari?"

"It's a festival, Rika. They can come and enjoy it if they want to."

"Yeah, and besides, it's better than being dragged to one of mom's photo…," Tai trailed off, having earned a particularly horrific glare from the redhead.

"Is my humiliation a national sport for you people?" she snapped.

"How is it humiliating?" Takato dared to speak up then, a soft redness creeping into his cheeks. "I think…um…I think you look nice."

Her eyes widened slightly then, and she looked at him, as if for the first time. She had to admit, the boy had changed a lot as of late. And really…wasn't that much of a 'boy' anymore. He was growing up.

Not just in size, but in maturity and appearance as well. Gone was the one hundred percent dorky Gogglehead, replaced by a teenager who wore clothes that actually fit him (rather then stop just above his ankles), who could speak his mind at least a little of the time, and who was only perhaps fifty percent dork.

And besides, tonight, he had taken the care to actually learn the function of a comb, and had opted to not wear his goggles. In her opinion, the goggles looked good on him, but she'd never tell a soul. Nor would she admit that tonight, he was actually looking quite handso—

_What the hell was that?_ She snapped internally, scolding her mind for falling into that path, where she found it did _not_ belong. She instead planned to focus again on how he'd grown up…and what he'd said to her.

Saying something like that, a few years ago, when he was still crushing on Jeri, the blush would have been horrendous, taking over his whole face. Now, it was only small.

Then again, Rika figured it was because he had been talking to Jeri at that time, not just any girl, like her. Who was she to compared herself to the girl he'd had feelings for?

She knew they'd gotten together after the D-Reaper events, and he'd helped her cope with her loss of Leomon. She knew they'd been together about six months before their feelings grew into a sort of sibling-relationship more than anything else and they stopped dating.

But, at the beginning, Takato really had cared about her, and Jeri him. So who was she to think she mattered as much?

And more importantly…_why_ was she contemplating this?

"Uh…thanks?" she finally spoke, worsening his redness a little. She noticed Cameron's knowing smirk beside the nervous teen, and sent a furtive glare his way, before sighing. "Look, I'm here, so there's no point in me bitching about things anymore. Why don't we just get on with it?"

"Yay!" both Jeri and Kari were elated to hear this, grabbing onto one arm each and dragging her along. Henry chuckled and turned to follow, as did Cameron and Takato, but Tai held the final two back a moment.

"I'm only going to say this once, okay?" he began, and from beside him, Sora offered the two boys a sympathetic smile. "Those are my sisters, and I care about them a whole lot. You guys are going off to hang out without me around, but if I hear _anything_, anything _at all_ about you guys doing something I don't like, you're going to feel the wrath of one seriously pissed off soccer player and his fire-breathing best friend. Are we clear?"

The boys seemed to blink, simultaneously, at him, then each other, then him again.

"Are we clear?" he repeated, a little louder.

"Yeah!" they nodded hurriedly.

"Good, you may go."

Without hesitation the boys booked it, catching up to Henry and the three girls.

"Was that really necessary, Tai?" Sora giggled, and he seemed to relax back into the goofy kid at heart.

"Course not, but it sure as hell was fun!" he grinned, causing her laughter to thicken.

He snuck a glance sideways at her, watching how the moon high above caught in her hair, her eyes and her kimono, and it made him smile. He really did care about her, but he wouldn't dare do a thing about it.

She cared about Matt, and he cared about her. That was that.

They were his best friends, and it would hurt him more than anything to betray their friendship.

So, he would content himself to the times they were allowed to spend together, such as tonight, where he could enjoy her company and—

"Oh my God, Mimi, is that you?!" Sora exclaimed when she caught sight of a brunette at a flower stand to their right, a redheaded boy at her side. She had dyed her hair recently, probably something light, since the brown was so pale, but they knew it was her.

The former bearer of the Crest of Sincerity looked up, spotted them, and her smile brightened enough to illuminate a freaking black hole, before she rushed over, arms open.

Tai groaned internally. So much for his theory.

"Sora!" the New Yorker bubbled with excitement as she squeezed the redhead in a hug. She pulled back and hugged Tai too, but her attention soon focused back on Sora.

"It's been awhile," Sora stated.

As Mimi went on to explain about her parents letting her spend the summer here, Tai groaned and slumped against a tree, leaning there. "This bites."

"I couldn't agree more," a voice spoke, and he looked right to notice Izzy was leaning against the tree with him. He didn't need to ask to know the other teenager had come with Mimi, hoping to spend some time alone before she found the others and did…well…just what she was doing now.

At least they were together in their misery.

* * *

_Elsewhere in the Park_

"I can't believe them!" Rika shrieked, throwing her arms up into the air. They were now a fair ways out from the festival, on a path illuminated by glowing lanterns, and completely alone, so she didn't have to worry about keeping her voice down for fear of attraction unneeded attention.

And by they – it was just her, and Gogglehead.

"Dammit, I'm going to kill my sister!" she yelled again.

"You don't mean that," Takato attempted to chuckle, to lighten the mood, but it didn't help. It only made her worse.

"Yes, I do!" she snapped. "I mean she dragged me to this stupid festival and promised I would have a good time, and then she dumps me in the middle of nowhere on a freaking far-out path! Alone!"

A small sigh escaped his lips and he looked towards the ground and his shuffling feet, one before the other as they walked on. She caught the look and a wave of guilt immediately washed over her.

"Oh…I…no, I didn't mean…well I…"

"It's okay, I'm used to it by now," he said, tones of disappointment showing.

"Oh…," she trailed off, watching him hop onto a stone ledge and sit down. He looked up, slipping on a smile. But she couldn't manage a smile, she felt horrible now. Was she really that bad? Had she really been that horrible over the years, being mean to him, and Kazu and Kenta and everybody else…that they'd gotten used to it?

She voiced her thoughts without realizing it, and he caught her words. Suddenly he looked flushed, and nervous about making her feel bad.

His hands waved before him in defense, while a rambling apology spewed forth from his mouth. "No, of course not! I just meant that…well I mean…no, you're not bad at all! You're wonderful, really! I was just…I wasn't thinking when I said that and—"

"Gogglehead," she stopped him, going over to sit with him. "You don't need to make excuses for me. I'm completely aware I've been a bitch in the past. When you guys met me, and for a little while after Renamon and the others left."

"Yeah, but, you didn't mean it," he assured her. "That's not really you, you were just…mad."

"What do you mean, '_not really me'_?"

"Well, I…," there was that redness again. He wanted to look away and avoid her confused look, but, it was just too darn cute in his opinion and…he really had to explain himself and stop putting his damned foot in his mouth. "Um…"

"You can go ahead and tell me, I promise I won't pummel you," she snickered, earning a slightly goofy grin from the boy.

"Well…I just kind of always figured that the cold front you showed us was a cover. I wondered if…if maybe, something had happened in the past…something that had made you so mad at the world, and at people, that you refused to trust them, so you just closed up," he shrugged. "Kazu and Kenta always teased me about it, but…I always believed it. I believed that underneath, you weren't really a mean person, that you were really sweet, and caring, and cool girl."

No words could describe how amazed she was with the boy at this point. Really and truly amazed.

Although his face matched the color of his kimono, he had been sincere, and dead honest with her. The most anyone had ever been with her.

She didn't care what Cameron thought, nor what he and Matt (through e-mails, a promise she'd kept since reading the letter Kari delivered) teased her about. She didn't care that some like Davis, or Kazu or Kenta thought she was a psycho robot or something, programmed to make life hell for them all.

She didn't care that they were opposites, and that she was supposed to dislike the boy for all his sweetness and sincerity and perfect life, when she herself had such a broken one.

She'd never admit it, but she really did like having the Gogglehead around.

"Thank you," she said finally, before doing something she somehow couldn't stop herself from doing. She kissed him on the cheek – which really only made it redden.

Her mind was screaming, half calling her names and insulting her frail and vulnerable moment, the other half hooting for joy that she was finally listening to it. "Ah…I just…no one's ever said anything that sweet to me, or been that honest with me," she told him. "So…thank you."

A goofy grin that spread onto his face, fast as lightning, and Rika found that it was truly handsome.

"Aww, ain't that the cutest?" a deep voice snickered, and the two teens turned to see a large shadow amongst the trees, with glowing yellow eyes.

"Who's there?" Rika yelled, recovering from the intrusion much faster than Takato, who nearly stumbled and fell from the stone ledge, had she not caught him by the shoulder.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, and it was then that the two noticed remnants of a Digital Field in the trees behind it.

It, of course, being a Digimon. A tall Digimon in tribal robes and cape, wearing a large and spooky-looking mask with spiked mane. "Hmm, seems you little Tamers are all alone, no Digimon to help you. This'll be a piece of cake."

Instinctively, Takato reached to his hip, only to meet the fabric of his Kimono. An image flashed across his mind, and it made him gasp.

"_**Takato, why don't you leave that thing here?"**_

"_**But mom, what if something happens?"**_

"_**I think those Digimon things can take a break for at least one night. Besides, they're not coming through like they used to, right?"**_

"_**Yeah, but—"**_

"_**No buts, mister! They stay!"**_

"I hate my mom so much right now," he muttered. Rika sent him a questioning look. "She made me leave my Digivice and cards at home."

"Well Gogglehead, that's why you sneak them out," she grinned, reaching back into the large blue bow that was at the end of the ribbon trying her kimono together, and pulled out her Digivice and pack of cards. His eyes widened in awe, and she winked, before looking up to the Digimon. "Renamon, time to play."

**Author's Note:** And that is all for this chapter, sorry it took so long for me to update, school's starting and I'm a wreck. Hope you liked it, more to come (hopefully soon).


	7. Virus

**Disclaimer: Midnight-Avery** and **I** own nothing recognizable from Digimon. The only thing we own is the plotline, as well as the OC, Cameron Hunter. If anything changes, we'll let you know.

**

* * *

KAMIYA FAMILY CURSE**

**-- Digimon Battles, School Exams and Emotional Overloads --**

**Last Time:**

_A tall Digimon in tribal robes and cape, wearing a large and spooky-looking mask with spiked mane. "Hmm, seems you little Tamers are all alone, no Digimon to help you. This'll be a piece of cake."_

"_I hate my mom so much right now," he muttered. Rika sent him a questioning look. "She made me leave my Digivice and cards at home."_

"_Well Gogglehead, that's why you sneak them out," she grinned, reaching back into the large blue bow that was at the end of the ribbon trying her kimono together, and pulled out her Digivice and pack of cards. His eyes widened in awe, and she winked, before looking up to the Digimon. "Renamon, time to play."_

**

* * *

And now, let's continue…**

**Chapter Seven:**

_**Virus**_

_

* * *

Shinjuku Park – Moonlight Festival_

The fox Digimon phased into existence near her Tamer, pupils already dilated into slits and fur bristling with battle-fever. Fists clenched, Renamon glanced over her shoulder at Takato. "Smelled him long before he fully crossed over. Guilmon's on his way."

Before the Goggle Boy (who wasn't wearing his Goggles this evening) could thank her, she dashed off, crystals already forming in her paws. Seconds later, a **Diamond Storm** was unleashed into the air as she leapt towards the threat.

Rika was just getting info on her D-Arc now. "Baronmon, Champion-Level Digimon. He's a Virus type, with attacks called **Dancing Meteor** and **Storming Knives**."

"Let's see how well he dances," Renamon snickered, phasing in and out of view as she rushed him. **"Power Paw!" **A series of quick and fierce punches pounded into Baronmon's side, and he hissed in pain, stumbling backwards.

"That all you got?" he recovered, standing up. His grin was dangerous, plain evil. "Try to keep up. **Dancing Meteor!**"

A swirl of dark energy appeared between the two Digimon, and a mass of meteors came roaring through, plummeting towards Renamon. With almost a smirk, she dodged left and right, only coming close one, singeing fur on her thigh.

However, her confidence in her step caused her to be sloppy, and she was caught off guard by Baronmon streaking through the meteors to attack with vicious force. **"Storming Knives!"** he cried, and several golden daggers came flying from the depths of his cape, tipped with rubies.

They sliced through Renamon's fur in a few areas, causing deep cuts that weakened her movements and slowed her down in pain. Taking his opportunity, he floored her, landing a kick to her torso with his thick brown boot.

"Renamon!" Rika called worriedly. Her eyes narrowed at the Digimon harming her Partner and she fished a card from her holder, activating her Digivice. "No way Renamon's going down without a fight! **DigiModify! Digivolution Activate!"**

"**Rename…Digivolve…to…Kyuubimon!" **A burst of strength and energy hit the fox Digimon and she jumped up, baring her teeth. Just as she was about to leap forward and retaliate against Baronmon, a red blur came from the tree line on the right and smashed into him, taking him crashing onto the pavement.

Guilmon rolled with the Champion, his claws digging into its robes in order to stay put. Eyes viral and teeth bared, the Rookie took a few vicious bites at him, before rearing back and unleashing a **Pyro Sphere** right into its mask.

It went flying off, creating sparks on the stone ledge where it crashed. Guilmon had been thrown off by the force of his attack, and skidded back on his hind legs, staring at the angry and disfigured face of what had been a Goblinmon before Digivolution had granted it a viral Champion Form.

Baronmon snarled, baring his ugly yellow teeth at the two Tamers and their Partners. "Master!" he yelled, eyes darting furtively back to the tree line where his Digital Field had appeared. "Give me the virus strain and I'll eliminate these two! They won't last!"

For a moment nothing happened, but a vicious hiss emerged from the shadows, forming a confusing strain of words, too fast and jumbled for the Tamers or their Digimon to understand. But Baronmon seemed to catch it, because he was grinning madly again, wringing his hands together.

They soon realized it was because a strain of black energy was drifting forth from the remnants of his Digital Field. They'd seen this viral energy before—a week and a half ago, when Millenniummon had given IceDevimon the power to Digivolve into his Ultimate form.

"Is anything ever _simple_ with you clowns?" Rika muttered, adjusting her kimono as she took a step forward, Kyuubimon at her side. She intended to take this thing down before it gained some extra kick. "Kyuubimon."

"Got it," the fox dipped her head, leaping forward and thrusting her body into a roll. **"Dragon Wheel!"** The blue fire gathered and gathered as she spun, and she let loose the stream of flaming dragons.

It sped towards Baronmon, hitting him just as the black energy strain did. It caused an explosion of dust and energy, sending the Tamers and their Digimon Partner skidding back a few feet. Shielding their eyes, Rika and Takato watched as the dust cleared—leaving only a mass of black, maroon and purple behind.

"What…what is that?" Takato questioned.

Slowly, the mass began to move, and one after another, two black wings uncurled from around the Digimon before them. It had thick maroon fur on its goat legs and forearms, followed by purple and orange clown-like sleeves, a grey goat-like face complete with horns, black wings and a furry tail.

"Guess he took my clown jab seriously," Rika gulped, uncomfortable with the horrific enemy before them. Baronmon had truly looked like a joker—a clown as she'd called him—but this one?

Her D-Arc beeped and she looked down, reading the information off the holo-display screen. "Mephismon, Ultimate Level. A Fallen Angel Digimon, Virus type."

Kyuubimon growled, standing protectively before the two teens. Apparently, it didn't matter _what_ Mephismon was, she was intent upon chasing him away from her loved ones. "Be gone, Demon."

"Demon?" Mephismon cackled, his voice eerie and dangerous. "You are one to speak, _Vixen_. Those are not Holy Spirits you wield."

"At least I have chosen to redeem them," she hissed, kicking off and leaping towards him, a fierce determination in her eyes. As fast as Kyuubimon was—Mephismon was faster. In a flash, his claw came up and caught her by the throat, leaving her dangling in mid-air.

"A poor choice," he sneered. "Siding with the humans always makes Digimon weaker, vulnerable, _humane_. You've been tamed. There isn't a place for you in the Digital Realm anymore.**"**

His hold increased and tightened, causing her to cry out. She struggled against his grip, but the Ultimate was stronger, finally throwing her away when he had had enough of her whimpering. Breathing heavily, she lay on her side at Rika's feet, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern.

Growling fiercely, Guilmon took his opportunity, barreling into the Digimon. **"Rock Breaker!"** he roared, and his head gained a layer of rock-like energy so that when he smashed into Mephismon—it knocked him onto his rear.

Hissing, he beat his wings once and rose to his feet again, charging at Guilmon and grabbing him as he flew, lifting the dinosaur clear off his feet. As Takato and Rika cried the Digimon's name, he was rammed into a tree, Mephismon pinning him there. His lidless eyes scanned the red Digimon, practically glowing in the darkness of the branches.

"You're not squeaky clean either—you're a Virus type," Mephismon cackled. "You'll make a fine first victim."

"Guilmon!" Takato yelled, running towards him despite Rika's protests. The demonic opponent simply had to wave his hand and the teen went flying, landing on the grass in a heap. He was growing tired of this game—it was time to finish what he'd come here to do. In one swift movement, his claw covered in black ooze, and he rammed it into Guilmon's stomach. **"Black Sabotage!"**

The twin roars that broke the air next were enough to make Rika and Kyuubimon's skin crawl. First was Guilmon, as the attack began to take into affect, the black ooze spreading up his body. Second, was Takato, who fell back into the grass, writing in pain.

"Takato! Guilmon!" Rika yelled worriedly, panic seizing her. She held her D-Arc so tight her knuckles turned white, and she flipped through cards frantically. Finding the two she needed, she stood straight, at the ready. **"DigiModify! Recharge Activate!"**

Kyuubimon gained an ethereal glow then, and strength returned to her, causing her tail to spark back to life with vibrancy. But things were not done—Rika held another card. "Mephismon's all about black magic, so let's see what a little white magic'll do," she smirked. **"DigiModify! Crystal Fire Activate!"**

Kyuubimon's blue flame gained volume and power, turning pure white in the process. With a nod from Rika, she leapt forward, roaring. **"Fox Tail Inferno!"**

The shower of white fire hit Mephismon dead on, and he was not prepared, completely indulged in his attack on Guilmon. The crystal fire seeped in through his dark skin, burning, tearing and cleansing. A roar erupted from his lungs as he fell, letting go of Guilmon. The fire spread, and as Kyuubimon added a **Dragon Wheel** into the equation, Mephismon burst into data.

But his contact with Guilmon had not gone ignored. The red dino Digimon sat there, looking dazed, blinking at his surroundings. However, he wasn't exactly _red_ anymore.

"Guilmon?" Kyuubimon frowned, de-Digivolving as she stepped towards him. "Are you alright?"

Hearing his name seemed to snap him back into place, and he stared up at her, blinking his bright yellow eyes. "BlackGuilmon."

"What?"

"My name…is BlackGuilmon," he corrected her, and I was then he realized that his colors had been reversed. His body was now black, with red stripes—the opposite of what it had been. Also, the hazard sign on his chest seemed to be glowing slightly.

"What's wrong?" Rika inquired. "What did Mephismon do to you?"

"He's fine, don't worry about it, Ri," Takato chuckled, joining them. He looked fine for a guy who'd been twisting in pain moments before. In fact, he _too_ looked different. His hair was slightly darker, messier, and his eyes—his eyes were much redder than red-brown, not to mention more vibrant and daring. He was also smirking, which was uncommon for a boy who always wore a smile, and his posture seemed different too—more confident, cocky.

And then it hit her.

Out of all the Tamers and DigiDestined, Takato had always been more connected to Guilmon than anyone else was with their Partners. When battles occurred he was usually the first to feel his Partner's pain, and was the first to discover Bio-Emerging, becoming one with his Digimon. She'd always wondered if it was because Takato had created Guilmon himself, an anomaly within the Digital Realm.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," he smirked, breaking her from her thoughts. "Just seems like an upgrade to me."

"But…Mephismon…his attack," Rika stammered, confused by his nonchalant behavior. Usually Takato would be frantically pointing out Guilmon's difference and trying to figure out what was wrong. "You were both writing in pain before Kyuubimon destroyed him!"

"Yeah, thanks for that, by the way," Takato stepped forward, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Don't know what would've happened if you hadn't saved BlackGuilmon and I."

He was actually using the altered name. Now she _knew_ something was wrong.

She opened her mouth to ask if he was _sure_ he was fine, but she got no further, because the usually shy, dorky and sweet Gogglehead had just closed the gap between them, crashing his lips onto hers.

And just as unnaturally—she responded.


End file.
